


Представь на мне его корону

by Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Rey, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empire AU, Empress Rey, F/M, Not a Happy Story, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Renperor, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, all aboard the Suffering express, updating tags as necessary, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: «Пожалуйста». Кожа его перчатки была теплой под ее ладонью.





	1. The Beginning and End of All Things

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Picture Me With His Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106937) by [Bastetmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastetmoon/pseuds/Bastetmoon). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

0.

_«Сможешь ли ты уничтожить монстра, не превратившись в него?»_

_Неизвестный_

I.

Огонь. Огонь повсюду. Рассекая воздух, он превращал окружающий мир в смешение оранжевого и желтого.

«Мы все сгорим, — поняла Рей. — Это конец».

Но самое яркое пламя горело в глазах Бена Соло — нет, Кайло Рена! Ослепляющее, оно казался безумным, и ей представилось, что будет чудом, если оно не поглотит их обоих.

Он протягивал ей руку.

Нет. Ей хотелось кричать. Так не должно было быть. На ее щеках застыли слезы, она оплакивала Бена Соло, себя и то, что должно было вот-вот произойти.

— Пожалуйста.

Ее рука потянулась вперед, неумолимо, как будто выбора не было вовсе. Кожа его перчатки была теплой под ее ладонью.

Рей позволила ему подхватить ее в объятия и попыталась укротить бурю, набиравшую силу в ее душе. От него пахло дымом, потом и кровью.

— Рей… — слезы продолжали падать, оставляя соленые дорожки на ее щеках. — Рей, Рей, Рей, — он повторял ее имя снова и снова, как молитву.

Первым их — все еще в объятиях друг друга — обнаружил Хакс. Рей наблюдала за ним из-за плеча Кайло, когда генерал резко остановился посреди разрушенного тронного зала. Она видела, как сначала его взгляд прошелся по телу Сноука, а потом остановился на мечах в их руках. Хакс медленно потянулся рукой к поясу.

Но он не успел коснуться бластера — Рей опередила его, швырнув вперед волну Силы. Хакса откинуло к ступенькам трона, и до нее донесся неприятный треск. Возможно, ребра.

Высвободившись из ее рук, Кайло шагнул вперед.

— Генерал Хакс. Подготовьте нашу пехоту и мой шаттл. Выполняйте.

— По какому, интересно, праву вы… — его голос сорвался, в горле забулькало — Кайло сжал кулак.

Но его голос был спокоен.

— Верховный лидер Сноук мертв.

На полу Хакс с трудом выдавил слова:

— Да здравствует Верховный лидер!..

II.

Оглядываясь назад, Рей не могла точно определить тот момент, когда она решила принять руку Кайло Рена, и что толкнуло ее к этому. Мир разваливался на части, вращался вокруг нее, и она едва отдавала себе отчет в том, где находится, не отличала свет от тьмы.

Она знала, что не согласна с мальчиком, которым некогда был Бен Соло, и не согласна с Кайло Реном. Все должно было быть по-другому. Рей чувствовала это в глубине сердца, ощущала холод внутри, когда Кайло сжал ее руку.

Но еще она знала, что больше не выдержит одна. И он тоже. Они оба были отверженными детьми, скованными цепями одиночества. Без нее его бы охватило безумие — если бы она бросила его, заведя так далеко. Кто еще спасет Бена Соло, если не она?..

Это было проявлением милосердия, безусловно — решение остаться рядом с ним. В этом она убеждала себя, заглушая ту часть души, которая называла ее поступок жадностью и эгоизмом.

И все же ни он, ни она, не должны были быть одни.

III.

Пока шаттл Кайло Рена проходил через атмосферу, Рей наблюдала за суровым и прекрасным пейзажем. Горы вздымались ввысь, как оскаленная пасть, на фоне невероятно голубого неба. Покрывавшая поверхность белая пыль блестела на солнце, обнажая прожилки красной породы там, где поднимался ветер. Поначалу Рей решила, что это снег, но инфопанели корабля констатировали, что температура снаружи куда выше стандартного порога оледенения.

— Это соль, — пробормотал Кайло, словно предугадав ее вопрос. — Здесь были рудники.

Базу Сопротивления защищали гигантские ворота, но они были неспособны помочь обороняющимся. Таранная пушка Хакса разнесла их по центру, словно тонкие листы алюминиума.

Не было ни капитуляции, ни пленных. И ее сердце болело — за Финна, за Лею, даже за БиБи-8.

Но когда из руин разрушенных створок вышел Люк, Рей затаила дыхание.

— Огонь из всех орудий по тому человеку. — Она знала, что Кайло намерен сделать. Прошлое должно было умереть, и начать он собирался со своего дяди.

Солдаты уже готовились выполнить приказ, нацеливая орудия.

— Нет. Погоди, — Рей подняла руку, и капитан Первого ордена оглянулся на нее.

Как и Кайло.

— Нет? — Она ощутила, как наружу пробилась мимолетная тень чужого страха.

— Позволь мне поговорить с ним. — Разве не Люк однажды говорил ей, что джедаям пора положить конец?..

— Верховный лидер? — Капитан обратился к Кайло Рену, но голос того был тверд.

— Делай, как она велит.

Шаттл приземлился на покрытую солью поверхность, и когда Рей ступила на землю, каждый ее шаг оставлял за собой кроваво-красный след. За ее спиной тенью возвышался Кайло, и Сила передавала ей отголоски его бурлящих эмоций: гнева, страха и облегчения. Его взгляд был устремлен вперед, на человека, который некогда подвел его, и его пальцы не отпускали рукояти меча на поясе.

— Дядя.

— Бен. — Голос Люка звучал куда яснее, чем во время их недолгой встречи на Эч-То. И в голубых глазах не было ни малейшей капли сострадания.

— Ты явился спасти мою душу? — В вопросе Кайло сквозила насмешка.

— Нет. — При ближайшем рассмотрении Люк даже выглядел моложе — волосы не так серебрились, да и борода была аккуратней и короче. Световой меч мирно покоился на ремне. — Я здесь не ради тебя. Я пришел ради Рей.

Она сделала шаг к нему.

— Мастер Скайуокер, вы были правы! С джедаями пора покончить, но мы можем основать новый орден. Орден, где не будет деления на Свет или Тьму.

— Ты вообще слышишь себя?

— Мы сумеем вернуть галактике баланс!

— Как жаль, Рей. Я подвел тебя. — Люк коротко склонил голову и ненадолго вновь стал походить на сутулого старика на одиноком острове. — Ты окончательно сбилась с пути.

Кайло бросился вперед, воздух рассек резкий гул и треск его нестабильного светового меча.

— Довольно!

— Бен, нет! — Но он не слышал ее голоса, гнев гнал его вперед. Занеся клинок для смертоносного удара, он обрушил его на противника — ослепительно-красное лезвие пронзило место, где стоял Люк. И прошел сквозь него.

— Увидимся, дети.

Фигура ее несостоявшегося наставника рассеялась, как дым на ветру, оставив их одних на великой соляной пустоши. В воздухе пахло дымом. Мгновением позже Рей ощутила, как знакомая жизненная энергия, пульсирующая в Силе, превратилась в мирную и тихую.

— Люка больше нет. — Ее взгляд обратился к Бену.

Но его лицо было непроницаемым.

— Да. Он ушел.

IV.

Они сбежали. Последнее появление Люка, как вскоре осознала Рей, позволило Сопротивлению выиграть время, достаточное, чтобы избежать нападения и покинуть старую базу. Они выбрались через кристаллические катакомбы, ускользнув, как вода сквозь пальцы Первого ордена.

И Рей была рада.

Кайло сказал, что наступило время покончить с прошлым и, возможно, был прав. Тем не менее ей было ощутимо легче при мысли, что друзья выжили, что однажды им суждено увидеть мир, который она поможет установить.

Но гнев Кайло был ужасен.

По возвращении на «Финализатор» он разрубил трех попавшихся под руку дроидов, прежде чем она успела подойти к нему. Рей остановила его прикосновением ладони и тихим словом.

— Мы были так близки, — выдохнул он, не скрывая досады и разочарования, доказательство этого трепетом отозвалось по их ментальной Связи. Их ментальное единство становилось сильнее. Эмоции, мысли и воспоминания протекали свободно и легко, как вода. И его гнев передавался ей. — Так близки, чтобы покончить с этим раз и навсегда.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Рей попыталась успокоить дикое биение сердца.

— Ты сам говорил, что надо освободиться от прошлого. Так отпусти их. У них нет друзей, нет флота. Они не смогут бросить нам вызов. — Она невольно задумалась, всегда ли будет так. Если она будет рядом с ним, утихомиривая его вспышки ярости словами и мыслями.

«Мы так похожи. Во всей галактике нет никого, подобных нам».

Свет и Тьма, Гнев и Покой — они будут уравновешивать друг друга и вместе принесут баланс разрозненной галактике.

Послышался звук его тяжелых шагов. Кайло преодолел остававшееся между ними расстояние и опустил руки ей на плечи. Он смотрел на нее, и она терпеливо смотрела на него в ответ. А затем он наклонился и поцеловал ее в бровь, как ребенка. Кожу странно покалывало от мягкого прикосновения его губ. И когда он отстранился, она почувствовала, что он дрожит.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он ее, не сказав, за что, но все же она чувствовала смысл через Узы.

«Спасибо, что пришла ко мне. Спасибо, что осталась. Спасибо, что поняла».

— Ты собираешься выслеживать их? — Со временем, надеялась Рей, у нее получится успокоить его мстительный пыл. Свет в ее душе поможет уравновесить Тьму в нем, и, возможно, однажды он простит тех, кто раньше был ему врагами, если они будут готовы преклониться перед ним.

— Пришло время прошлому умереть, — твердо повторил он.

Вряд ли это было ответом.

V.

— Я приказал приготовить для тебя покои. — Кайло держал ее за руку, провожая извилистым путем по коридорам «Финализатора». Они остановились перед дверью, похожей на все остальные. Взяв Рей за запястье, он приложил ее ладонь к панели. Дверь открылась.

Он не переступил порог, вместо этого остался в коридоре, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Моя каюта немного дальше. Если тебе вдруг что-то понадобится — что угодно. — На его лице на миг отразилась неловкость. — Ты, должно быть, устала. Отдохни.

— Спасибо, Бен.

Его взгляд оставался нечитаемым.

— Кайло, — поправил он, прежде чем отступить назад. Дверь с шипением закрылась.

Обгоревшая одежда была вся в пятнах крови, поэтому Рей сначала направилась в освежитель.

Помывшись, она открыла гардероб, изучая содержимое. Вопреки ожиданиям, что Кайло попытается одеть ее в черное, она нашла много простых одеяний серых и серебристых тонов. Рей завернулась в светло-серую робу, на ощупь ткань напоминала воду и казалась мягче, чем любая ткань, которую ей прежде доводилось трогать.

Покончив с этим, Рей секунду поразмыслила, не следует ли отправить сообщение Финну, но что-то подсказывало ей, что это плохая затея. Финн не поймет. Да и как?.. Для него Кайло Рен только чудовище в маске.

«Он не поймет, ради чего ты здесь. Назовет тебя предательницей».

Предательницей?..

Но как можно предать, исполняя волю Силы?

Оставив эту мысль, Рей легла на постель, упиваясь мягкостью матраса и простыней. Она лежала в темноте в ожидании сна. Но он так и не пришел.

VI.

Ночь прошла в тишине.

Каюта была снабжена окнами, спрятанными за плотными занавесками из черного бархата.

За ними была панорама из звезд. Они переливались — тысячи, бесконечное множество огоньков за пределами понимания. Вечные созвездия, бывшие там задолго до ее рождения, которые останутся неизменными и после ее смерти.

Глядя на них, Рей почувствовала, насколько холодно в космосе.

Она выросла на Джакку. Она — создание солнца, песка и пламени. Здесь, посреди безграничной пустоты галактики, она ощущала себя ничтожной и чуждой. По телу прошла дрожь.

— Я приказал сделать для тебя кое-что. — Рей обернулась, услышав голос Кайло. Странно, она не слышала, как он вошел. Он двигался гораздо тише, чем положено человеку его габаритов. В его руке был обруч из блестящей стали. Сначала ей показалось, что это ошейник — как у рабов на некоторых планетах, — и она чуть не поперхнулась. Но он опустил его ей на волосы.

Корона.

Рей поймала свое отражение в иллюминаторе. Обычный обруч, сделанный из простого неукрашенного металла, блестящего, как хромированные доспехи Фазмы. Посередине был черный камень, сверкающий, как обсидиан. Проведя по нему пальцем, она почувствовала внутри пульсацию жизни. Кайбер-кристалл.

— Не слишком вычурно?

Он не ответил.

В темноте перед бесконечным звездным сводом Кайло Рен опустился перед ней на колени. Сжав край ее туники, он наклонил голову, словно в молитве или в глубоком трауре.

Мягким прикосновением Рей подняла его лицо за подбородок. Его темные глаза были влажными.

Он стоял перед ней, запрокинув голову, и его голос был едва ли громче шепота:

— Да здравствует королева.


	2. Heavy Lies the Crown

0.

_«На Луне существует пустыня, в пески которой спящая проваливается так глубоко, что попадает в ад»._

_«Человек и его символы» К. Г. Юнг_

I.

Судьба — странная штука. В своих руках она держит нити чужих жизней, переплетает и рвет их по своей прихоти.

В последние дни Рей нередко задавала себе вопрос, не решила ли судьба подшутить над всеми ними.

Она пришла из ниоткуда — одна, отверженная, забитая. Она — самое настоящее ничто. Но, невзирая на это, Кайло Рен принял ее, посадил подле себя на трон и сказал, что галактика принадлежит ей. Судьба воистину вознесла ее на невиданные высоты.

По сравнению с аляповатой роскошью тронного зала Сноука, их тронный зал был непритязательным, даже серым. Их троны стояли рядом, на небольшом возвышении, и были простыми, выточенными из обычного черного камня. Позади них висело знамя, на котором Кайло приказал начертать новую эмблему, символ их правления — неполное солнечное затмение.

Рей оно нравилось, казалось подходящим — знак одновременно изображал свет и тьму, в равной мере отображая установившийся баланс.

— Я чувствую себя спокойней, когда ты со мной. Легче сосредоточиться. — Он задумчиво посмотрел на нее.

— Рядом с тобой я чувствую себя сильнее, — ответила Рей с той же откровенностью. Находиться вблизи от него означало ощущать жар от огня, который будто разгорался под кожей. Но не обжигал.

В такие моменты ей казалось, что судьба свела их именно по этой причине. Они заполняли пробелы друг в друге, и ни один из них не мог чувствовать себя целым без другого.

II.

В уединении покоев Рей они приняли за традицию садиться и обсуждать взаимные уступки. Как правило, просьбы составлялись от лица побежденной стороны, готовой на капитуляцию. Только это не было похоже на капитуляцию. Между ними не было победителей и проигравших.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты пощадил моих друзей.

Он нахмурился, сдвинув густые брови.

— Только если они сложат оружие.

Рей кивнула — она ожидала подобного условия.

— Мы отправим им наше помилование. Если ответа не последует, значит, мы будем знать, что их выбор сделан. — Перед глазами встала гордая генерал Органа, которая соглашается на мир с собственным сыном. Картина представлялась невозможной. Но Рей надеялась, что хотя бы Финн примет верное решение — за ним не было замечено особой преданности Сопротивлению.

Оставшийся список с предложениями она положила на стол. Разумеется, на каждый пункт от нее он предлагал свой собственный. Так проходили все их обсуждения, больше всего напоминавшие переговоры.

Рей хотела закончить войну.

Кайло хотел, чтобы она поддерживала Первый орден на пути к этой цели.

Рей хотела заверений, что Первый орден прекратит бомбардировки, ведущие к огромным жертвам среди мирного населения.

— Не их вина, что их правительства решили поддерживать хаос и кровопролитие.

Кайло хотел взять с нее слово, что она не уйдет.

Самый важным требованием Рей было то, чтобы он обращался с ней, как с равной.

С этим, по крайней мере, он согласился без каких-либо вопросов.

— Все потеряет смысл, если мы не будем равны. Мы правим вместе.

Он помолчал и сквозь Силу, что связывала их, ей открылось, что он напряженно раздумывает над чем-то.

— Я могу произвести тебя в рыцари, если пожелаешь, — наконец, предложил он. — Я уже думал о нескольких именах. Кира Рен может подойти. Но последнее слово, разумеется, за тобой.

— Я не хочу быть рыцарем. — Она — Рей, Рей из ниоткуда, но тем не менее она — _Рей_. Она будет стоять подле Верховного лидера, поможет ему принести в разрушенную галактику новый порядок, но она не позволит ему заменить ее личность тем, что он создал сам. — Я не стану скрывать, кто я есть.

Кайло просто кивнул.

— Как пожелаешь.

III.

По ночам его сны ускользали, просачиваясь в ее собственные. Рей просыпалась в поту посреди сбитых простыней. Его сны были полны крови и боли. Он видел лица в темноте — отец, мать, дядя. Люди, которых он потерял.

Иногда в его снах была и она.

С помощью странной Связи, объединявшей их, Рей пыталась облегчить его сон, окутывая прохладным бальзамом пылающий путь сознания.

«Я здесь, — шептала она. — Ты меня не потеряешь».

Впрочем, на борту «Финализатора» ей самой спалось плохо. Да, ее покои были роскошны, отличаясь от ее закутка в АТ-АТ, как день от ночи, — Кайло подошел к подбору обстановки со всей тщательностью, готовя их для нее. Но в каютах было холодно — и пусто. По ночам она долго лежала, глядя в потолок, пытаясь примириться с тем, что еще предстояло сделать.

Как оказалось, одно дело пообещать принести мир, но совсем другое — исполнить это обещание.

Дорога обещала быть долгой, но цель того стоила. Вместе с Кайло она сумеет справиться с хаосом и восстановить мир в галактике и баланс в Силе.

Благородная цель, безусловно, но, помимо нее, Рей надеялась отыскать в Кайло Рене что-то давно исчезнувшее, отчасти потому, что верила — до сих пор верила, — что их Связь, чудная шутка Силы, осталась единственным способом спасти его душу. И еще, конечно, оставалась власть. Власть, которую он пообещал. Власть, способная вернуть равновесие во всех смыслах этого слова. И утверждать, что это вовсе не привлекало ее, значило солгать.

IV.

На сегодняшнем совете, созванном Кайло, присутствовало много командующих. Собрание проходило за длинным столом с черной зеркальной поверхностью, и атмосфера в зале была напряженной.

На Лотале вспыхнули боевые действия. Судя по донесениям разведки, подстрекателями выступили не силы Сопротивления, а местные рабочие, недовольные горнодобывающими программами Первого ордена. Находясь в меньшинстве, мятежники в равной мере ополчились на уполномоченные Орденом власти и мирных граждан. Жертвы среди мирного населения достигли небывалых для восстания высот, поэтому эта проблема больше не могла оставаться просто на уровне местных властей планеты.

Заняв место по правую руку от Кайло, Рей слушала дебаты генералов. Она уже привыкла носить обруч, который он подарил ей. Время от времени она чувствовала на себе взгляд Кайло, брошенный исподтишка. Так часто, словно он боялся, что она исчезнет, когда он отвернется.

В его глазах была странная тоска, которая вызывала у нее нелегкие мысли. Его взгляд провожал каждое ее движение, то, как она постукивала пальцами по столу, то, как шелестели ее одежды при смене положения в кресле. Эта тоска чем-то напоминала голод, но иного, незнакомого толка.

Рей пыталась игнорировать его взгляд, который прожигал ее, как горящие угли. Пытаясь отвлечься, она сосредоточила все внимание на брифинге.

Генерал Хакс считал, что следовало провести бомбардировку столицы, оставить от нее безжизненный кратер. Он предлагал пожертвовать населением, чтобы подавить местное восстание, очевидно, не придавая большого значения чужим жизням. И поэтому Рей не придавала большого значения его мнению.

Кайло поднял руку, прерывая генерала.

— Как же, по-твоему, нам следует поступить? — обратился он к ней, теперь его взгляд был непроницаем. Сердце Рей застучало чаще.

— Если сделать пример из их предводителей, другие в следующий раз подумают трижды. — Внезапно она остро осознала, находясь среди этих людей, закаленных военных, как мало ей известно о стратегии. Еще никогда ей не приходилось чувствовать себя настолько не в своей тарелке. Рей оставалось только опираться на здравый смысл и то немногое, чему она успела научиться за короткий срок, проведенный в Сопротивлении. — И если ты пощадишь тех, кто готов сложить оружие, разнесется весть о твоем милосердии.

«Хочешь пощадить их?» — голос Кайло отразился в ее голове, но по его тону она чувствовала несогласие.

«Нам следует проявлять милосердие там, где это возможно»

Рей старалась быть справедливой правительницей. Раз он возложил корону на ее голову, то она этим воспользуется. Она поможет улучшить жизни этих людей и не станет выкорчевывать их с корнем.

«А если они восстанут снова?»

«Значит, они не усвоят урок».

Безусловно, всему есть предел. Рей не в состоянии защитить каждого инакомыслящегося в галактике. Милосердие не бывает безграничным.

— Мы отправим войска на Лотал, — постановил Кайло. — Распространите сообщение, что тех, кто сложит оружие, ждет помилование. С остальными мы разберемся лично.

С противоположной стороны стола Хакс нахмурился, но ничего не сказал.

Рей досталась победа, вкус которой был сладок, но все же во рту надолго застыл привкус горечи.

V.

На Лотале они сражались бок о бок. Два меча — ее голубой и его красный в идеальной гармонии. Вместе среди обшарпанных дюракритовых зданий они преследовали и выслеживали мятежников, как паразитов, пока не вскрыли самое их гнездо. Сопротивление, возникшее здесь, подобно искре, потухло и рассыпалось в пепел под ногами Первого ордена.

Верный своему слову, Кайло пощадил тех, кто склонил голову. Но таковых было немного.

Главарей схватили и сковали одной цепью. Им не приходилось рассчитывать на пощаду.

Тем временем, на центральные улицы стекался народ, чтобы посмотреть на нового Верховного лидера и его джедайскую королеву. По мере продвижения войск к главной площади горожане выстраивались на грязных проспектах столицы или выглядывали из дверей и окон. Лояльные граждане, сторонники режима — мишени для восставших. Для них прибытие Первого ордена превратилось в надежду на спасение.

То и дело выделись особенно громкие возгласы, крики: «Да здравствует Верховные лидеры!», и еще «Император!», «Императрица!».

Наверное, ей и правда следовало испытывать отвращение к этим звукам, заглушить ту часть себя, которая упивалась чужой похвалой. Но в глубине души, в самом потаенном ее уголке, она мечтала о том, чтобы ее восхваляли и любили. Как брошенный ребенок, она цеплялась за это, как утопающий за спасительную соломинку.

Рядом с ней Кайло высоко держал голову, устремив взгляд вдаль. Он был отстранен и выглядел в высшей степени благородно. Со стороны казалось, что он словно рожден для этой роли, как истинный император. Но в некоторых мелочах, заметных только ей, проглядывала его смутная тревога, трещины в непоколебимой броне, и еще он ни разу не улыбнулся, слыша свое имя. И Рей не могла не думать о том, как тяжело в действительности бремя власти.

VI.

Главных зачинщиков выстроили на главной площади столицы Лотала. Суровые мужчины и женщины — все они смотрели на Рей с непримиримой ненавистью в глазах. Вокруг развевались новые знамена Первого ордена. За содеянное мятежником ждала смерть от расстрела.

«Я не могу отвернуться…»

Если она сделает это, то скажут, что она слаба. Рей приговорила их к смерти, и если она не в силах наблюдать за исполнением собственного правосудия, то какое имеет право называть себя справедливым правителем?

Она почувствовала, как Кайло чуть шевельнулся. Легкое, мимолетное движение, словно он собирался взять ее за руку, но передумал.

«Они убивали мирных жителей», — спокойно напомнил он, глядя вперед.

Она подняла подбородок.

«Я знаю».

Отзвук залпа разнесся по дюракритовой площади.

И Рей не отвела глаз.

VII.

В ночь после Лотала Кайло пришел к ней. Был поздний час, когда Рей услышала тихий стук в дверь. Открыв, она увидела его — с дикими глазами и взъерошенного. Он судорожно дышал, и она заметила, как дрожит его рука.

— Ты в порядке?

Качнув головой, он прошел мимо нее в комнату.

Кошмары — поняла она.

— Можно сегодня я посплю у тебя? — В этот миг он был больше похож на молодого человека, невыразимо далекого от грозного Верховного лидера, который отдал приказ казнить повстанцев на Лотале.

Рей кивнула и откинула одеяло.

— Спасибо.

Он не произнес больше ни слова, просто забрался в постель. Устроившись рядом с ним, она взяла его руку — очень бледную на фоне черного шелка простыней. Как и всегда, их прикосновение ощущалось, словно электрические разряды, пробиравшие до самых вен. В его глазах — в этих двух непроглядных зеркалах души — отражалась россыпь звезд за иллюминатором.

Рей качала Кайло Рена в своих объятиях, как ребенка, помогая ему уснуть, успокаивая его через их единство, пока его дыхание, наконец, не выровнялось. Через Силу она улавливала разрозненные, хаотичные обрывки недавних мыслей, теперь стекавшихся разрозненными частями в сплоченное целое.

Казалось, сейчас она понимала его лучше, чем раньше. Во всей галактике лишь они двое были соединены самой Силой и обременены столь высокой властью.

Рей погладила густой шелк его волос.

С той ночи Кайло стал приходить к ней каждый вечер. И она ждала, прислушиваясь к тишине, пока не раздастся знакомый стук в дверь. Кайло не говорил с ней, просто устраивался на матрасе с другой стороны. И каждую ночь Рей засыпала под спокойный стук его сердца.


	3. Echoes of the Past

0.

_«Тьма забралась мне под кожу и укоренилась во мне»  
Хелэйна Мун_

I.  


Послания уходили, но оставались без ответа. Скрупулезно продуманные прошения о помиловании, которые Рей составляла лично, были встречены глухой тишиной. С того дня на Крэйте Сопротивление рассеялось, словно дым, и даже обещания императорского прощения оказалось недостаточно, чтобы побудить оставшихся повстанцев выйти из укрытия.

Наедине с собой в своих покоях Рей чувствовала, что ее все навязчивей охватывает раздражение. Не в первый раз ее посещали мысли, что все идет не так. Но выбор был сделан, и отныне ни неповиновение, ни предательство не смогут отклонить ее с пути.

Маячок, когда-то врученный Леей, пылился в углу гардеробной, по-прежнему испуская пульсирующее голубоватое свечение. Рей схватила вещицу и швырнула через всю комнату. Крышка затрещала, но свет не потух. Подобрав маячок, Рей сунула его под стопку сложенных туник. Несмотря ни на что, она не могла заставить себя избавиться от него.

Откровенно говоря, она не питала надежд, что кто-то примет ее предложение, тем не менее в глубине души надеялась — глупо, конечно — но лелеяла надежду, что друзья ухватятся за этот шанс.

Но они, как всегда, были слишком горды. Однако гордость не могла принести им спасения.

Рей попыталась умерить гнев и досаду, погрузившись в работу. Благо, в таковой недостатка не было.

Системы со всей галактики продолжали переходить под руку Первого ордена, стекаясь на обещания мира и порядка. И все они запрашивали мирных договоров, подписанных обоими лидерами нового союза — Рей и Кайло Реном. Не имея общего образования, Рей чувствовала, что тонет в нескончаемых соглашениях и докладах, которые ежедневно ложились ей на стол. Уровень бюрократии поистине поражал.

Вскоре Кайло сообщил ей, что они возвращаются на Корусант, чтобы принять бразды правления в полном объеме. Новость обрадовала ее. Она устала от бесконечных завоеваний.

— На Корусанте очень красиво, — говорил он. — Город простирается за горизонт, сверкая, как миллион звезд.

Его голос пронизывала печаль, причину которой она не до конца понимала. Какие бы воспоминания ни будоражила в нем эта планета — те были надежно похоронены в глубине его сознания, скрыты от нее за воздвигнутыми им стенами.

Рей уважала его право хранить секреты. Он сам расскажет ей, когда сочтет нужным. С Силой, подобной той, что связывала их, ничто не могло остаться тайной надолго.

II.  


Она чувствовала на себе взгляд Кайло. Это продолжалось в течение всего заседания совета, весь брифинг Хакса — глаза Кайло прожигали ее, как горящие угли. В них была тоска, алчность — такая, что обещала съесть ее заживо, если она окажется слишком близко.

Когда-то давно это бы заставило ее почувствовать себя неуютно. За один такой взгляд Рей с Джакку стукнула бы его по голове своим посохом. Но сейчас она уже не знала, сколько в ней осталось от той девочки.

Вместо этого она наблюдала за ним в ответ. На военных советах, брифингах, в своих покоях Рей смотрела за Кайло, ожидая мгновения, чтобы встретиться с ним глазами — ненадолго, прежде чем вновь отвести взгляд.

Намеренно или нет, он пробуждал в ней что-то абсолютно незнакомое. Оно покалывало, бередило душу, словно паразит, забравшийся под кожу.

Ее тоже охватывал голод.

Известное, в общем-то, ощущение. Уж ей к нему не привыкать.

Голод был ее старым приятелем, неотступно сопровождавшим ее каждый день на Джакку. От него желудок скручивался и бурлил, а конечности слабели. Она не раз видела, как он сводит с ума даже самых сильных людей.

Но этот голод был ей в новинку.

Тело не тряслось от недоедания, она не мечтала о дополнительных пайках. Нет. Она жаждала почувствовать на себе руки Кайло, мимолетное касание губ, зубов. Зараза распространялась. Рей подхватила ее, как болезнь, в один из тех моментов, когда его взгляд впивался в нее, когда он случайно касался ее руки, когда матрас прогибался под тяжелым телом рядом с ней.

Она заставляла себя отталкивать это чувство. Оно было коварным, отвлекающим, страшным. И у нее не было на него времени.

III.

— У меня есть задумка. Хочу начать новый проект, — поделилась она однажды поздним вечером, когда они с Кайло готовились ко сну. Сегодня он пришел рано — обычно он освобождался намного позднее и проскальзывал в кровать, как призрак, утром уходя еще до того, как она просыпалась. Несомненно, весь корабль уже знал, что они делят покои. Но Рей это не задевало. Они не несли ответа ни перед кем, кроме друг друга.

Он глянул на нее со своего края кровати.

— И?

— Я хочу начать программу помощи сиротам.

— Достойная цель.

— Мы откроем финансирование для постройки приютов, накормим детей, найдем им семьи. И само собой, введем более жесткие наказания для тех, кто притесняет их. — Перед ее глазами встал Ункар Платт. В их новой галактике не будет места подобным монстрам. Настало время справедливости. — Пришла пора привнести в галактику что-то хорошее, а не только нескончаемую войну.

— И что вдохновило тебя на подобную благотворительность?

— Я не хочу, чтобы то, что случилось со мной, повторилось с кем-то еще. — Она укрылась одеялом.

«Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то еще чувствовал себя одиноким», — чуть не добавила Рей, но она не была одна. Больше нет.

— Ты все еще держишься за нее.

— За кого?

— За маленькую девочку с Джакку. Она цепляется за тебя в глубине твоей души. — Он приподнялся на локте, чтобы посмотреть ей в лицо. Тоска в его глазах стала нестерпимой. — Отпусти ее, Рей.

— Я ни за что не держусь. — Рей укуталась плотнее. — Я такая, какая есть.

Кайло не сводил с нее глаз. На мгновение ей показалось, что он потянется к ней, коснется ее, и даже его рука на простыне слегка дернулась. Но затем он моргнул, видимо, передумав. Он отвел взгляд.

— Больше нет. Теперь ты гораздо большее.

— А как мне полагается поступить? Взять и забыть, кем я была?

— Делай, что нужно, но сбрось груз прошлого. — Он повернулся к ней широкой спиной. Кайло умолк на долгое время, мерно дыша. — Отпусти Рей с Джакку. Ее больше не существует, — закончил он сонным голосом.

— Возможно.

Рей уставилась в потолок, прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию Кайло — он уже спал. Сомнения не оставляли ее, но все-таки ей не потребовалось много времени, чтобы заснуть.

IV.

В ту ночь она видела сны о старом АТ-АТ, о песках пустыни и палящем солнце. О царапинах на стене, похожих на солдат, идеально выстроенных на марше. Каково было их истинное предназначение? Считать дни до возвращения ее семьи? Нет, те бы никогда не вернулись. Царапины отсчитывали дни до ее смерти посреди забытой планеты, под песками, что покроют ее тело. На Джакку песок в конечном итоге всегда покрывал все.

Пробуждение было резким. Рей вытерла со щек горячие постыдные слезы. Простыни под ней были мягкими и шелковистыми, и еще было темно — в космосе всегда темно. Она рассеянно протянула руку и погладила кончиками пальцев тыльную сторону кисти Кайло. Кожа была гладкой, теплой и настоящей.

Он был прав.

V.

Рей встала с постели и тихо оделась, стараясь не разбудить Кайло. За иллюминатором по-прежнему мерцали бесконечные звезды. Меч тяжелил пояс, но эта тяжесть была приятной, она утешала.

Притупив свое присутствие в Силе, Рей подчинила ее себе. Если он пожелает дотянуться до нее, то почувствует ее, но ее окружение останется сокрытым, как когда-то в первые дни на Эч-То.

В длинных коридорах «Финализатора» было немноголюдно. Рей шла, слыша непривычное эхо собственных шагов — тень среди теней. Несколько штурмовиков, встреченных по дороге, и те отступили, едва завидев ее лицо.

Его шаттл практически не охранялся, странной угловатой птицей занимая площадку посреди ангара. И под ее руками птица ожила. Погладив рычаги управления, Рей оглядела кабину — ей еще не приходилось летать на кораблях подобного типа, но, к счастью, она быстро схватывала все новое.

Посадка на Джакку состоялась примерно в местный полдень. Рей позволила себе помедлить и оглядеть заставу Ниима, пытаясь сориентироваться. Отбеленные солнцем пески, некогда почти родные, теперь ощущались чужими.

Шаги по трапу шаттла раздавались глухо. Высоко в небе безжалостно пекло солнце. Сегодня она надела робу самого светлого из оттенков серого, почти белую, и создавалась иллюзия, будто она сияет при ярком солнечном свете. Даже обруч на ее челе стал нагреваться. Мусорщики спешили скрыться с ее пути, глядя на нее со страхом и благоговением, будто на сошедшее с небес божество. Разумеется, они не узнавали в ней тощую девчонку, некогда собиравшую металлолом наравне с ними. Той девчонки больше не существовало. Так, во всяком случае, говорил Кайло Рен.

Голос Рей зазвенел в тишине:

— Отведите меня к Ункару Платту. — Ее рука стиснула рукоять меча. Пора похоронить прошлое.

VI.

Она прожгла в старом кролуте дыру и объявила это торжеством справедливости.

VII.

— Где ты была?! — Кайло размашистым шагом направлялся к ней, техники и прочий персонал поспешно освобождали ему дорогу. Он явился, стоило шаттлу приземлиться. И теперь его ярость омывала их ментальную связь, затапливая ее беспокойством и гневом.

— Мне нужно было сделать кое-что. — Рей попыталась пройти мимо него, но он молниеносно сжал ее предплечье. По телу словно прошел разряд электричества, особенно там, где соприкоснулась их неприкрытая одеждой кожа. Кайло крепко удерживал ее на месте, и она подняла подбородок. — Ты мне не доверяешь?

— Конечно, я доверяю тебе! — В его хватке чувствовалась легкая дрожь.

— Тогда веди себя соответственно. — Рей вырвалась и оглянулась, но сколько бы здесь ни оказалось возможных свидетелей первоначально, все они попрятались, едва заметив своих разгневанных лидеров. — Нам полагается считаться равными. Мне не нужно спрашивать твоего разрешения.

— И куда же ты отправилась?

— На Джакку.

Она позволила воспоминанию подняться на поверхность. Песок. Солнце. Кровь. Кайло сжал губы с такой силой, что они побелели. Его ноздри раздувались.

— Это было глупо. Тебе следовало предупредить меня. По меньшей мере, взять сопровождение.

Рей нахмурилась, сложив руки на груди.

— Почему ты сердишься?

Он отвернулся.

Рей ощутила правду, это было подобно шипу, вырываемому из раны.

— Ты не сердишься — ты боишься. — Осознание медленно охватывало ее, и она все явственней чувствовала горечь страха, омрачающую его мысли. Страха, что она уйдет, улетит в другую часть галактики, бросив его одного. — Боишься, что я не вернусь.

Его взгляд встретился с ней, и на секунду показалось, что он дрогнул. Он навис над ней, его руки сжали ее плечи, как тиски.

— Больше не уходи. Никогда не уходи. — Его голос надломился, его чувства передавали нужду, смешанную с отчаянием и жаждой обладания чем-то таким близким и таким недосягаемым.

Кайло прижал ее к дюракритовой стене «Финализатора». Его губы приблизились, касаясь ее губ. Внутри стало тепло, словно разгоравшийся огонь готовился встретиться с его полыхавшим пламенем. Кайло отстранился, и она увидела его глаза с расширенными зрачками, делавшими их похожими на черные зеркала.

— Я хочу тебя, — еле слышно шепнул он.

Рей глубоко задышала.

— Я знаю. — Эта была очевидная истина, ясно исходившая из его сознания.

И, возможно, в ней тлело то же чувство.

Сердце яростно стучало в груди, пока Рей пыталась вернуть контроль над ослабевшим телом. Рей с Джакку могла бы позволить Кайло взять ее прямо здесь и сейчас. Дать себе насладиться ароматом его кожи под ее губами.

Но пока что нет.

Его губы дрожали. Будто власть, которой она обладала над ним, была острейшим из ножей.

Рей улыбнулась, упиваясь этим. Они неподвижно стояли друг против друга, и в воздухе разносилось лишь их участившееся дыхание.

Наконец, она пошевелилась.

— У меня остались дела.

Выскользнув из-под руки Кайло, она ушла, оставив его одного в полутемном коридоре. Она чувствовала, как его горящий взгляд неотрывно следует за ней, но не обернулась. Легкий трепет прошелся по телу.

Пусть смотрит.

Девчонка с Джакку умерла. Теперь осталась только Рей.


	4. Up From the Ashes

0.

_«Земля завалена руинами империй, которые верили, что они вечны»._

_Камилла Палья_

I.

Корусант приветствовал их с распростертыми объятиями. Здесь еще жива была память об имперской власти и временах Старой Республики, и ныне при молодом императоре и императрице прежнее величие возродилось.

Великолепная баржа неспешно проплывала между возвышающимися зданиями. Граждане махали процессии с собственных транспортников и с балконов. Непривычный шум и многонаселенность подавляли, даже воздух казался другим. Рей успела привыкнуть к стерильности «Финализатора», а Корусант пах моторным маслом, мусором и потом миллионов разумных, живущих здесь бок о бок.

Но Рей никогда не чувствовала себя настолько живой.

Кайло напряженно стоял рядом с ней, опустив по бокам сжатые в кулаки руки. Он обозревал толпу, и с такого расстояния от нее не укрылось смятение в его взгляде.

Рей незаметно переплела свои пальцы с его, чувствуя жесткую кожу перчатки. Жаль. Ей нравились его прикосновения. В стремительном порыве она вытянула вверх их соединенные руки, и зрители разразились ликованием.

Здесь в них видели не только завоевателей — правителей, почти богов…

Их глаза на миг встретились — ореховые с карими. Сегодняшний триумф придал Рей смелости.

«Видишь, как они обожают нас?»

Процессия остановилась перед колоссальным каменным зданием. Подобно древнему зверю, оно притаилось посреди сверкающих небоскребов Корусанта. Тем не менее оно выглядело исполненным величия и очень старым по сравнению с находившимися рядом дюрастиловыми сооружениями. Приземистое чудище венчало пять шпилей, тянущихся в небо.

В его прошлом таилась какая-то история, Рей почти слышала ее шепот.

— Раньше тут жили джедаи, — пробормотал Кайло, когда они миновали огромные двери, в его голосе звучало некое благоговение. — И после них Император. Теперь это место принадлежит нам.

Она оглядела исполинский зал с уходящей вглубь колоннадой. Потолок находился настолько высоко, что скрывался в тени.

— Что, прямо все-все? — Казалось невероятным, чтобы подобное сооружение могло предназначаться лишь для двоих.

Его губы дернулись в слабой улыбке.

— Добро пожаловать домой, Рей.

II

Не было ни церемонии, ни коронации. Да и кто был выше их, чтобы возложить на них короны?.. Кайло и Рей просто заняли свои троны, доставленные с «Финализатора», и взяли бразды правления.

При той военной мощи, которой обладал Первый орден, более не существовало силы, способной противостоять им.

«Тираны» — это слово навязчиво преследовало Рей, но она упорно отмахивалась от него. Это ради общего блага. Вместе с Кайло Реном они принесут галактике мир и баланс, достигнуть того, чего не сумела добиться Новая Республика.

Здесь, в сердце вечного города-планеты, Кайло Рен и Рей провозгласили себя Императором и Императрицей Новой Галактической империи.

III

— Ваше Величество, принесли записи, о которых вы осведомлялись. — Рей находилась в своем рабочем кабинете. Среди всех помещений огромного дворца он был ее любимым местом. Через округлые окна открывался беспрепятственный вид на город.

Она встала, принимая голопад из рук пожилого архивиста.

— Благодарю вас.

Он ответил поклоном. То, к чему она до сих пор не привыкла. У служащих на «Финализаторе» было принято отдавать честь. Но поклоны было чем-то иным — атрибутом старины, свойственным тем, кто гораздо старше.

Вернувшись на свое место, она провела пальцами по поверхности голопада. В нем содержались правительственные отчеты практически от каждой системы за прошедшие пятьдесят лет.

Рей погрузилась в обширную паутину законов, многие из которых по-прежнему действовали в галактике. Но то, что ей довелось обнаружить, вызвало в ней отвращение. Под напускным лоском верхов скрывались коррупция и распад. Правительства богатели за счет менее удачливых сограждан, сильные накапливали власть за счет эксплуатации беззащитных. Сибенско, Нал-Хатта, Зайгеррия — она приняла решение разом покончить со всеми.

Старые, коррумпированные и несправедливые отголоски былых времен. В их новой империи не будет места скверне. Пришло время сжечь прошлое и позволить новому родиться из пепла.

IV

Рей в первый раз увидела рыцарей Рен. Они появились в тронном зале, черные фигуры среди теней.

Кайло поднялся, приветствуя их. Рей не двинулась с места.

Их было семеро — все в черном, лица закрыты масками. Шесть мужчин и женщина, судя по комплекции. Она не забыла, как Кайло однажды предложил ей примкнуть к их рядам. И глядя на них сейчас, на разномастные доспехи и скрытые лица, она почувствовала облегчение оттого, что отказала ему.

Рыцари поклонились, самый низкорослый вышел вперед. Он вновь коротко поклонился, и Рей заметила рукоять меча, выглядывающую из-за плеча рыцаря.

— Кайло Рен, наконец-то ты призвал нас, — зал наполнил явно женский голос, искаженный модулятором маски.

— Добро пожаловать, Асана Рен, — напряженным тоном отозвался Кайло. За этим явно скрывалась какая-то история… — Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как мы собирались вместе.

— Полагаю, у тебя есть миссия для нас?

— Своего рода. Но сперва позвольте представить вам Рей. — Он протянул ей руку.

Впервые с тех пор, как они вошли, Рей в полной мере ощутила направленные на нее взгляды семерых рыцарей — семь масок обратились к ней. Внутри зашевелилось беспокойство, каменный трон стал по-настоящему неудобным.

— Сопротивленка! — слова Асаны Рен напоминали шипение из-под маски.

— Моя соправительница, — голос Кайло был тверд.

— Приветствую, рыцари Рен, — Рей встала, ее шаги глухо зазвучали по ступенькам. Она остановилась рядом с Кайло, внезапно почувствовав себя очень маленькой по сравнению с ним. — У меня есть задание для вас. В галактике процветает коррупция. Я рассчитываю на вашу помощь в ее искоренении.

Они не пошевелились, не заговорили, не сделали вообще ничего, что могло бы дать понять, что ее слова были услышаны. Семь непроглядных визоров были направлены на нее, и раздражение начало покалывать виски. Рей ощутила, как рядом с ней Кайло напряг мышцы.

— Рыцари принимают приказы только от своего магистра, — голос женщины-рыцаря казался особенно суровым после приветственной речи Рей. — У нее нет права приказывать нам!

Кайло дернулся, Сила передала, что он испытывал непреодолимое желание взяться за меч, но Рей не стала этого дожидаться. Порыв Силы врезался в черные фигуры, подавляя их, как ветер гнет траву. Рей кожей чувствовала, как пронзительный взгляд Кайло впился в нее. И слышала, как его дыхание участилось в тишине.

Стук каблуков ее туфель отдавался эхом от мраморного пола. Она остановилась перед женщиной-рыцарем. Ее собственное лицо отразилось бледным овалом в зеркальной вставке визора.

— Я — императрица, и теперь вы будете подчиняться и мне тоже.

V

Пожалуй, игра, в которую они играли, была опасной. Без особой элегантности или опыта, они тем не менее продолжали начатый танец.

С того дня на «Финализаторе» Кайло увеличил дистанцию, реже случайно задевая ее руку и проводя больше времени в собственных покоях. По ночам он все так же приходил, но спал, повернувшись к ней спиной.

По странной иронии император редко касался своей императрицы. Как будто остерегался этого.

Но что бы за этим ни скрывалось, стоило ему подумать, что она не видит, Рей чувствовала на себе его тяжелый взгляд. Изголодавшийся взгляд.

И происходящее заставляло ее ощущать странную неудовлетворенность.

Другое, голодное, существо, живущее в ней, бесновалось и грызло ее изнутри, выползая из укрытия в нежданные моменты.

В пику нерешительности Кайло, Рей стала смелее. Она вдруг осознала, что чаще приглашает его к себе, чтобы поделиться планами на свой сиротский фонд или обсудить ужесточение законов о торговле людьми. Иногда, когда они занимали свои места в тронном зале, она брала его за руку, просто чтобы почувствовать его горячую кожу.

Это была его вина — знала она. Он создал в ней эту слабость. Но обвинять Кайло было гораздо легче, чем заглянуть в собственную предательскую душу.

И все же она не могла не думать об этом. Они двое были самыми уникальными существами в галактике, последними из вымирающего племени. Разве то, что им суждено оказаться связанными во всех смыслах, не самая естественная вещь на свете? Одна мысль об этом вызывала мелкую дрожь внизу живота.

VI

— Докладывают о незначительных волнениях на Салличе, но ничего такого, что Первому ордену не под силу нейтрализовать, — голос Хакса отражался от высокого потолка нового тронного зала. — Однако, поскольку экспорт зерна с этой планеты является важной и неотъемлемой составляющей нашего дела, я предлагаю установить на планете военное присутствие, пока порядок не будет полностью восстановлен.

Кайло наклонился вперед.

— Ты считаешь, за этим может стоять Сопротивление?

— Пока неизвестно, кто за этим стоит. — Лицо Хакса оставалось бесстрастным.

— Выясни. — Кайло с силой сжал подлокотники трона.

— Разумеется. Наша разведка выявит и искоренит их.

Рей поерзала на троне. Ей не нравился ни тон генерала, ни надменность, сквозившая в каждом его движении.

— А кто будет командовать этой военной экспедицией?

Хакс задрал подбородок.

— На Салличе необходимо опытное и знающее руководство, для того чтобы восстановить мир.

— Ваше руководство? — Слова были острыми, как ножи, и от них во рту распространялся привкус металла.

— С вашего позволения. — Учтивое обращение Хакса прозвучало кисло, словно он чувствовал привкус горечи на губах. — Контролировать операцию буду я.

«Тебе не следует настолько доверять ему», — предупредила она Кайло, воспользовавшись Силой.

«Я знаю, каков Хакс. Но он полезен». — Она чувствовала, что Кайло сейчас думает о другом. В мыслях он пребывал за много световых лет отсюда, преследуя призраки Сопротивления.

Кайло отмахнулся:

— Да, выполняй.

Хакс коротко поклонился, прежде чем развернуться на каблуках и покинуть их. Прищурившись, Рей смотрела ему в спину, пока он уходил.

VII

Кайло со всей силы ударил кулаком по столу, отчего посуда на металлическом подносе в кабинете Рей со звоном подпрыгнула.

— Они все еще там, я знаю! Я это чувствую! — почти зарычал он.

Сопротивление.

Кайло искал их в каждой тени, в каждом докладе о беспорядках. Паранойя и недоверие раздували пламя его одержимости.

— Их больше нет, мы победили. — Рей встала, подходя к нему. — Хватит гоняться за слухами.

Находясь рядом, она видела, как задрожала его нижняя губа, эмоции грозили перехлестнуть через край.

Она сделала еще шаг и оказалась так близко, что теперь они стояли практически нос к носу. И словно сама собой ее рука поднялась, обхватила его щеку, и кончили пальцев проследили полоску шрама. Кайло перехватил ее запястья, удерживая их перед собой.

— Этого недостаточно! — Ему недостаточно было только править, он жаждал, чтобы его почитали. В этот миг Рей почудилось, что перед ней не могущественный Верховный лидер Кайло Рен, а мятущийся молодой человек, которым пренебрегала семья и предали те, кто должен был заботиться о нем.

— Мы продемонстрируем, что нам небезразличны их нужды. Мы проявим милосердие, — выдохнула она еле слышно.

На этот раз именно она сделала первый шаг. С обреченностью метеора, попавшего в гравитационную ловушку, в ее душе пробудилась необъяснимое стремление. И его губы, всегда казавшиеся такими мягкими, встретились с ее губами с ожесточенной силой.

В том не было ни нежности, ни терпения. Еще минуту назад Рей и вообразить не могла, что подобное может существовать между ними. Это напоминало неминуемый катаклизм, возникший внезапно и непредсказуемо. Он одурманивал, горяча кровь, как в лихорадке. Едва выносимо, чересчур…

В этот момент она почти поверила, что они съедят друг друга заживо.

Кайло отпустил ее запястья, опустил руки ей на талию и притянул к себе. Губы спустились ниже, на шею, а потом к ключице. Рей вздохнула, чувствуя, как медленно и постепенно уплывает.

Она дотронулась до застежки его штанов. Кончики пальцев провели по нему. Кайло хотел ее. Ей не требовалась Сила или слова, чтобы понять это.

Со стоном он отшатнулся от нее.

— Крифф, Рей, ты хоть знаешь, что делаешь со мной?

— Нет, — честно призналась она.

Он поправил волосы, упавшие ей на лицо. Прижал большой палец к ее распухшей губе, и от этого интимного жеста у нее внутри все перевернулось.

— Я командую рыцарями Рен, Первым орденом и всей галактикой. — В глазах Кайло вспыхнул огонь, словно захватив последние лучи заходящего солнца. — Мне следует быть сильнее, но почему-то ты делаешь меня слабым.

— Каждому нужен кто-то, чтобы напоминать о том, что он — человек.

Его неморгающий взгляд остановился на ней.

— А мы? Мы — люди?

Дыхание Рей замерло.

— Я не знаю. — Нормальные люди не чувствовали того, что чувствовали они, их вены не горели диким огнем волшебной Силы. Обычные люди не держали судьбы миллионов в своих руках.

Он прижал ее к своей груди. Через ткань его одеяния она чувствовала бешеный стук сердца. Но момент был упущен.

«Я тоже слаба».

Рей посмотрела на город, раскинувшийся снаружи и уходящий вдаль, теряющийся за горизонтом. С наступлением сумерек он озарился миллионами огней, будто маленькая галактика.

— Что теперь? — Нежданная мысль отдавала пугающей пустотой.

Они завоевали свое королевство и построили свою крепость. Что им оставалось?..

Лицо Кайло наполовину утопало в тенях, но глаза сверкали по-прежнему ярко.

— Теперь мы создадим наследие, которое простоит тысячу лет.


	5. In the Darkest Hours

0.

_«I am not gentle, I am not kind; I am rough and wild and savage. I bite, I nip, I lick, I devour. I want and I want and I want and I want. I hold nothing back»._

_«Зимняя песня» С. Джей-Джонс_

I.

День за днем, неделю за неделей Рей исследовала свой новый дом.

Дворец был огромным. Огромным и пустым. Комнаты и коридоры напоминали лабиринт и по большей части казались безжизненными, если не считать случайно проходящей стражи.

Конечно, и среди холодного камня встречались чудеса, например, зал с фонтанами и зал, вдоль стен которого высились полки с мерцающими голокронами.

Но порой, пока Кайло был занят делами правления, Рей выскальзывала из дворца на многоуровневые магистрали Корусанта.

По сравнению с ледяной мертвенностью дворца, город жил.

Ей нравился шум спидеров, запахи продуктовых лавок и трескотня сотен различных языков. Солнце, тепло, смех — это снова помогало ей почувствовать себя настоящей.

Вскоре Рей обнаружила, что на Корусанте имелись свои трущобы. Покосившиеся строения ютились между сверкающими небоскребами и на нижних уровнях города-планеты, где ядовитые пары отравляли воздух.

Она взяла за привычку посещать такие места.

Передвигаясь между хибарами и сточными канавами, она раздавала чумазым детям еду и деньги. Рей одевалась просто, в одежду, захваченную с «Финализатора», отказавшись от замысловатых фасонов и вычурных форм столичной моды. Несмотря на эту предосторожность, ее лицо оставалось узнаваемым — нищие цеплялись за ее юбку, тянули к ней руки.

Но она помогала там, где могла.

Это стало ее секретом, личной тайной. Совершенно точно Кайло был бы в ярости, узнай он об этом. Несмотря на все его разговоры об отказе от прошлого, тень Сопротивления преследовала его, мешала видеть преклонение в глазах народа. Они бы никогда не причинили ей вреда, знала Рей, не после того, как она помогала им.

Все-таки пусть лучше он остается в неведении относительно ее вылазок. Пусть эти мгновения свободы будут принадлежать только ей одной.

II.

— Сдавайся, — Рей обнажила зубы. Сияние ее меча замерло в паре дюймов от Кайло, окрашивая его лицо в призрачно-голубой.

Он погасил свое оружие, издающее потрескивающий звук. С глухим стуком оно упало к ее ногам. На губах Кайло заиграла тонкая улыбка.

— Превосходно. Ты стала сильнее.

Ощущение победы над ним приносило щекочущее удовлетворение, и чужой меч у ног на миг показался настоящим подношением.

Ради таких минут она жила. Здесь, в тренировочном зале, под грандиозными галереями и переходами стояли не император и императрица, а просто Кайло и Рей.

Она подтолкнула оружие к нему обратно, и он наклонился, подхватывая его.

— Давай еще.

— Лучший из трех?

Она кивнула и подняла меч.

В древних чертогах, глубоко под фундаментом дворца, проходили их тренировки. Не как у учителя и ученика, как когда-то планировал Кайло, а как у двух равных. Отсветы мечей окрашивали стены в красный и синий цвета, пока их обладатели двигались в замысловатом танце.

Иногда побеждала Рей, скалясь, как пустынная змейка, иногда победа оставалась за Кайло, и тогда красный меч опасно потрескивал у шеи Рей, давая почувствовать исходящий от клинка жар.

Победа всегда приносила радость, но удивительным образом проигрыш вызывал внутри странное волнение.

Независимо от того, кто одерживал верх, победитель всегда получал приз. Рей, как правило, предпочитала забирать свои трофеи в виде предстоявших решений на Салличе или распределения помощи, перенаправления кредитов с оружейных производств на детские дома. Кайло же довольствовался прикосновениями, украденными поцелуями и нашептанными обещаниями.

Такой была игра, в которую они играли. Но в итоге ни один из них в действительности ничего не терял.

III.

Слухи — один ужасней другого — поступали на Корусант. Слухи о резне на Зайгеррии. Граждане восстали, чтобы поддержать свое коррумпированное правительство. Первый орден изничтожил их.

Глупо.

Костяшки пальцев побелели, когда она стиснула подлокотники, слушая подробный доклад офицера. Джарур Рен захватил полный контроль над системой. Но цена… Тысячи граждан погибли. Столица была сожжена дотла.

«Используйте все необходимые средства».

Именно она отдала рыцарям приказ, предполагая, что им придется столкнуться с противодействием правительств, которые она собиралась свергнуть. Но Рей не подумала, что граждане могут воспрепятствовать этому, не поприветствуют ее намерение.

Неужели они не понимали, что Первый орден освободит их? Что вмешательство было необходимо ради их спасения?..

Это неотъемлемая часть правления — попыталась она урезонить саму себя — так или иначе приходится идти на жертвы. В конце концов, разве им с Кайло не пришлось казнить лидеров мятежников на Лотале?

Но на этот раз все было по-другому. На этот раз приказ принадлежал ей единолично. И убийства невозможно равнять с необходимыми жертвами ради всеобщего блага…

Офицер продолжал доклад, а Рей с трудом удавалось сохранять бесстрастность. В такие моменты старая привычка Кайло носить маску обретала смысл.

Он сам, находившийся рядом, искоса поглядывал на нее, вероятно, чувствуя бурю, грозившую расколоть ее разум на части.

Но когда Рей заговорила, ее голос был удивительно ровным:

— Призовите Джарура Рена на Корусант немедленно.

Инцидент не останется без последствий. Кровь за кровь.

Рей положила руки на колени, стараясь унять дрожь.

IV.

Шаги Рей разносились по пустым коридорам. Глаза жгло. Какой позор. Отвратительно.

Она впервые радовалась, что дворец настолько пуст. Никому не доведется увидеть императрицу в подобном виде.

— Рей! — Кайло окликнул ее, тревога и забота пронизывали его голос.

Он следовал за ней — она слышала, как двери покоев еще раз захлопнулись.

— Оставь меня!

— Рей, посмотри на меня.

Проигнорировав его, она обвела сокрушенным взглядом маленькую гостиную. Свет городских огней просачивался сквозь шторы, на столике стоял широколистный побег, пышный и зеленый. Рей потерла один листок между кончиками пальцев и потянулась к нему Силой, внимая свету и теплу, исходившему от всех живых существ.

Его немного затмевала знакомая тень присутствия Кайло — тот неловко стоял у двери.

— Ты все еще здесь, — оглянулась Рей.

— Ты расстроена, — Кайло подошел к ней, в каждой черточке его лица отражалось беспокойство.

— Я должна была освободить этих людей.

Он поймал ее за руку.

— На Зайгеррии ты освободила тысячи.

— И убила тысячи! — Рей попыталась вырваться, но его хватка казалась железной. — Не пытайся превратить резню в победу!

— Прогресс невозможен без потерь.

— Сколько потребуется потерь?! — взвилась она с пылом бластерного разряда. Уж он-то должен чувствовать гнев, вскипавший у нее под кожей. — Пока не придется править пеплом?!

— Ни одного правителя не любили поголовно все подданные.

— Мы собирались быть лучше, чем это! Разве не ты мне обещал? — слова вырывались ядовитые, она старалась уколоть. Кайло поморщился. Да, сейчас она вела себя не так, как подобает императрице. Но ей было плевать.

— Как, по-твоему, мне надо поступить? Я могу приказать высечь Джарура, если хочешь, вместе с каждым солдатом, который причастен. — Он прижал ее ладонь к своим губам, и это движение пронизывала невыразимая нежность. — Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал, Рей?

Его глаза опустились, невероятно длинные ресницы бросали тени на щеки. Рей отчаянно хотелось обвинить его во всем, но в глубине души она знала, что у нее нет на это права. Ее вина не меньше. Страх, гнев, радость, желание, голод. Тяжесть не знавших покоя эмоций омыла ее, как приливная волна, заставлявшая захлебываться, наглотавшись воды.

— Поцелуй меня, — просьба была тихой, на самой грани слышимости.

И он подчинился.

Поцелуи украдкой после тренировок и брифингов нельзя было сравнить с этим. Кайло целовал ее, словно умирающий от голода.

Ее руки запутались в его волосах, он простонал:

— Где?

— Что?.. — Рей слегка оторвалась, не сводя взгляда с едва заметной улыбки на его губах.

— Где ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя поцеловал?

Стук сердца гремел в ушах, тепло разливались под кожей.

— Здесь, — Рей коснулась шеи сбоку, и Кайло приник к указанному месту, засасывая кожу до синяка, ярко проявившегося на коже, которая вспыхнула, как в лихорадке. — Здесь. — Ее ключица стала следующей. Она провела пальцем по вороту робы. — Здесь. — В конце концов, жадность была естественная для бывшей мусорщицы.

Он сдвинул ткань, и та упала с ее плеча, обнажая грудь. Его губы обхватили темный сосок, и Рей чуть слышно ахнула.

Но этого было недостаточно. Внутри нее уже проснулось требовательное чудовище. И оно жаждало получить больше. Пальцы Рей отыскали его голую кожу и погрузились под жаркие слои черного одеяния. С шорохом она потянула его вниз, открывая широкий мощный торс. Пальцы трепетно опустились ниже и застыли, чувствуя, как его сердце бьется под кожей и мышцами.

— Подожди. — Сильные руки подхватили ее легко, как куклу. Из гостиной, толкнув дверь, Кайло перенес ее в спальню и положил на мягкий матрас. — Здесь. — Их губы снова встретились.

Под стать ей — он был нетерпелив, его руки неуклюже нащупали застежки робы. Под аккомпанемент тихого проклятия ткань порвалась, уступая место его прикосновениям.

— Прости.

В другой раз она бы рассмеялась, но теперь это почти задевало.

— Не извиняйся. — Она бесцеремонно стряхнула порванную одежду и легла обратно, надеясь, что он не заметит краску на ее щеках.

Глаза Кайло неотрывно наблюдали за ней, словно во всем мире не было никого, кроме нее одной. Его ладони изучающе провели по телу, через Силу передавая его благоговение.

«Мой, — промелькнула мысль. — Весь мой».

На пробу она потянулась вниз и обхватила член ладонью. Кайло со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы. На ощупь плоть была гладкой, и Рей засмотрелась, как он откинул голову, закатывая глаза, словно в беспамятстве.

«Как красиво…»

Пусть движения вышли грубоватыми и неумелыми, но Кайло не сказал ей ни слова. Наоборот, негромкие стоны, вырывавшиеся из его груди, свидетельствовали, что он вовсе не против.

В конечном счете, остановить ее должен был он. Рей думала, что могла бы смотреть на него всю ночь напролет, но вдруг он отвел ее руку.

Карие глаза казались темными провалами, широко раскрытыми и горевшими желанием. Подрагивающие руки развели ее бедра, но Кайло медлил.

Рей сама направила его пальцы туда, куда ей более всего хотелось. Несмотря на неопытность, годы одиночества научили ее понимать собственное тело. Он следил за ней таким завораживающим взглядом, что ей казалось, будто тело распадается на крошечные частички.

И дело было не просто в физической близости — то была иная близость, рожденная единством Силы, покинутостью — у них не было никого, кроме друг друга. Это было единственным оправданием, которое она смогла найти тому, что желала так нестерпимо. Но она действительно хотела его. Хотела настолько, что боялась, что никогда не остановится.

Точно так же Рей чувствовала, как под его ласками улетучивается ее собственный контроль. Наверное, ее душа была обречена с самого начала.

Когда мир вернулся в настоящее, он уже стоял над ней, осторожно касаясь внутренней стороны ее бедер.

Во взгляде Кайло плескалась такая острая тоска, что ей стало страшно, что та поглотит их обоих.

— Ты этого хочешь?

— Да. — Этот шаг погубит их. Они уничтожат друг друга своими страстями и слабостями, но Рей это не заботило. Все зашло слишком далеко. Она собралась, сосредоточившись на мраке его глаз, когда он погрузился в нее. Было больно, но не больше, чем она ожидала.

Кайло поцеловал ее, тихо прошептав что-то, прежде чем начать двигаться.

Он задал темп, и Рей прильнула к нему. В происходящем не было нежности — как и всегда, но она и не просила о ней.

Его большое горячее тело полностью накрыло ее.

— Ты прекрасна, Рей. Так прекрасна, — бормотал Кайло всякую ерунду.

И чем дальше они заходили, тем меньше оставалось слов — они сменялись бессмысленными восклицаниями. Отныне они принадлежали друг другу. Во всей галактике не было никого, подобного им, ныне, и не будет впредь.

V.

Прохладный воздух из открытого окна холодил кожу Рей. Она открыла его какое-то время назад, но не помнила точно когда. Прохлада вызывала мурашки там, где касалась тела своими ледяными пальцами, но рука Кайло плотно укрывала ее. Жар его кожи передавался ей, на какое-то время отгоняя холод.

Мир казался далеким. За окном начало восходить солнце, поднимаясь над сверкающим горизонтом Корусанта. Городской шум доносился, словно из-под толщи воды.

Подле нее слегка пошевелился Кайло. Его дыхание согрело ее висок. Сквозь тихую дымку Рей почти пропустила его слова:

— Ради тебя я обращу в пепел тысячу планет.

И тогда она задрожала.


	6. Mirror, Mirror

0.

_«Такова природа монстров, что они не воспринимают себя монстрами»._

_«Дочь дыма и кости» Лэйни Тейлор_

I.

Джарур Рен сотрясался в конвульсиях на мраморном полу. Не спрятанные за маской глаза, устремленные к Рей, были человечными и полными страха.

Кайло предлагал высечь его, но Рей предпочла не использовать кровавых методов — в нынешние времена умелые командиры им нужны боеспособными. Иное было бы излишней расточительностью.

Кроме того, к чему кровь, когда физическая боль не шла ни в какое сравнение с болью сознания.

— Ты взял на себя смелость неверно истолковать приказ. Ты не должен был причинять вред гражданским.

Подобно корням дерева, пробивавшимся сквозь камень, власть Рей проникла в чужой разум, разрушая барьеры, которые противник выставлял перед ней. Она не осторожничала. У подножия трона рыцарь сжался, вздрагивая всем телом.

Асана Рен тоже присутствовала в зале — возложенная на нее миссия на Сибенско оказалась более успешной. И вот, сложив руки на груди, она стояла в стороне, наблюдая за спектаклем. Рей было до оскомины неприятно ее общество .

Но гораздо больше ей не нравилось то, что она не видела лица Асаны.

Джарур Рен поднял умоляющий взгляд, и Рей заметила глубокий шрам, который проходил по его щекам, разделяя нос надвое.

— Граждане восстали. Я навел порядок.

— Ты убил их.

— Я только…

Порыв Силы свалил его на ступеньки. Рыцарь схватился за горло, бессильный освободиться от невидимых пут, грозивших сломать ему шею. Рей искоса посмотрела на Кайло, на его вытянутую руку.

Прошло еще несколько ужасных секунд, в течение которых судороги рыцаря усиливались.

— Довольно! — жесткий голос Асаны нарушил абсолютную тишину тронного зала. — Отпусти его, Кайло!

Почувствовав на себе взгляд императора, Рей кивнула. Урок будет усвоен. Кайло опустил руку, и одновременно с этим, подобно марионетке, у которой оборвали веревочки, на пол рухнул Джарур Рен.

Асана тут же подошла к нему.

— Вставай! — В ее тоне не было ничего, кроме отвращения, и она пнула лежачего носком сапога.

Сложносочлененные доспехи Джарура скрипнули, когда он медленно поднялся на ноги. Встав, он отвесил короткий поклон.

— Ваше величество.

Асана же осталась стоять с прямой спиной. Рей посмотрела в зеркальную поверхность ее маски, но увидела лишь собственные глаза.

— Он сделал только то, что вы просили, — проскрежетал голос женщины-рыцаря, и она, взмахнув плащом, развернулась и последовала за собратом прочь из зала аудиенций.

Кайло приподнялся, будто собирался пойти за ними, но Рей потянула его назад, сжав в пальцах край черного плаща.

— Хватит на сегодня.

II.

Рей стояла перед зеркалом в своих покоях.

За ее спиной возвышался Кайло — черная тень среди серых тонов интерьера. Сегодня волосы Рей были собраны в высокую прическу, поэтому она чувствовала его дыхание на своей открытой шее.

Его пальцы провели по ее ключицам, отводя упавшие на грудь пряди. Вдруг в его руке что-то блеснуло.

— Что это? — спросила Рей, когда он застегнул на ее шее тонкую цепочку, отчего-то показавшуюся холоднее льда.

— Подарок. — Кулон имел форму маленького солнца, серебряный диск луны затмевал его. Это был их символ, повторенный в миниатюре. Настоящее крошечное затмение. — Чтобы отметить годовщину нашей династии.

Неужели с Крэйта уже прошел целый год?.. Год с того судьбоносного дня, когда Кайло убил Сноука, а Рей приняла его руку и выбрала свой путь… Казалось, время пролетело невозможно быстро, но вот — они были здесь и сейчас. Время ускользало, как песок сквозь пальцы. И когда Рей снова посмотрела на свое отражение, она с трудом узнала взглянувшую на нее незнакомку. Та выглядела старше, под глазами залегли усталые тени, которых раньше не было.

Странно завороженная, она следила, как Кайло наклонился и впился в ее шею с такой силой, что наверняка должен был остаться синяк. Словно две планеты, попавшие на одну смертельную орбиту, они переплетались, неумолимо приближаясь друг к другу. С ее губ сорвался еле слышный вздох. И темные глаза Кайло нашли в зеркале ее взгляд.

— Спасибо тебе за все.

III.

Они упивались друг другом в тишине за закрытыми дверями.

Между ними не было нежности. Ногти и зубы оставляли на коже следы, которые заживали по нескольку дней.

Он давал — она брала, и наоборот. Каждый потакал своим желаниям в их совершенном единении.

Рей была права, решив, что их близость станет самым естественным, что только может существовать в галактике. В моменты уединения, в перерывах между аудиенциями и брифингами, они обрушивались друг на друга. Кайло прижимал ее к жесткой столешнице у нее в кабинете, и Рей не отказывала ему. И в хаосе смятой одежды и жадных рук на пол летели документы и датапады.

Умение приходило вместе с опытом, постепенно. Прислушиваясь к чутью, она училась распознавать, что приносит Кайло наивысшее наслаждение, поэтому вскоре стала ласкать его не только рукой, но и ртом.

Рей не сдерживала себя в выражении чувств.

Он будто разжег огонь под ее кожей. И огонь горел в венах, воспламеняясь, когда она меньше всего того ожидала.

— Ты моя, — срывающимся голосом произнес Кайло.

— И ты мой.

Когда он задрал ее юбку и его губы мазнули по внутренней стороне бедра, Рей показалось, что огонь охватил ее с ног до головы.

IV.

Генерал Хакс отправлял отчеты о прогрессе на Салличе, в соответствии с установленным распорядком, два раза в неделю. Возможно, такое могло показаться чрезмерным, но, по мнению Рей, куда важнее было быть в курсе его дел. Под его руководством поставки зерна медленно, но восстанавливались.

На волне переворотов, которые Рей устроила на Зайгеррии, Сибенско и Нал-Хатте, галактика затихла. Прошла неделя, потом другая, но донесений о новых восстаниях не поступало. Любые проявления противодействия рассеялись, словно дым, и впервые за долгие годы в галактике воцарился мир.

Рей не могла избавиться от чувства, что все прошло слишком тихо и легко. Она привыкла к войне, к постоянной разработке кампаний и к поступающим к ней на стол отчетам о количестве погибших. Мир казался не более чем затишьем перед бурей.

Бывали минуты, когда ей мерещилось, что она стала похожа на Кайло, который видел призраков в каждой тени.

Поэтому, чтобы успокоить разум, Рей занялась теми проектами, которые должны были лечь в основу их великого наследия.

Разложив по столу бумаги, она делала эскизы зданий, больниц, школ и приютов. Она даже набросала, как должен выглядеть новый дом правительства на Зайгеррии, который возведут взамен сгоревшего.

Для обучения императрицы с Бар’лета вызвали известного архитектора. Каждый день, примерно по часу, Рей позволяла профессору Гэмиссу объяснять ей разницу между пилястрами и контрфорсами, рассказывать о химическом составе дюракрита. И она впитывала новые знания, как растение, давно иссушенное солнцем.

Советники лишь качали головами, глядя, как их императрица пишет от руки. Многие считали это очаровательным пережитком прошлого, но ей нравилось писать и рисовать на настоящей бумаге.

Кайло говорил, что ее увлечение заслуживает восхищения и по-своему прекрасно.

Обычно по вечерам они вместе лежали на диване у нее в гостиной, и он проводил пальцами по гладкой бумаге, прослеживая линии, оставленные ее пером. Иногда он добавлял свои замечания — жирными буквами, изящным почерком.

— Где ты научился так писать? — спрашивала она, опустив руку на мягкий подлокотник.

— На Явине. Мой дядя полагал, что каллиграфия помогает очистить разум.

— И как, она помогала?

— Нет, — признавался он. Как и всегда, когда он вспоминал прошлое, в его глазах мелькала застарелая неприязнь.

Рей хотелось утешить его, стереть те шрамы, которые были сокрыты от простого взгляда. Она справлялась с ними единственным доступным ей способом. Ее губы лихорадочно смяли его рот. А потом она шептала обещания ему на ухо, пока он распутывал узлы ее одеяния.

Люк Скайуокер сгинул. Сгинуло Сопротивление. Сгинул Бен Соло. Теперь они остались вдвоем.

Она шептала ему об этом, а он с нежностью целовал ее в ответ. В такие минуты Рей задавалась вопросом, а не такой ли должна быть настоящая любовь?..

V.

Выдержав паузу, Рей оглядела свою последний эскиз — грубая зарисовка — очертания лица Кайло.

— Я уезжаю на несколько дней. — Они не расставались с момента ее одиночного визита на Джакку, и Рей не забыла, как плохо он отреагировал на это. Мысленно она уже готовилась к такой реакции.

Кайло оторвал взгляд от датапада.

— Зачем?

— Хочу посмотреть, как обстоят дела с новыми приютами на Набу. — Приюты были частью ее гуманитарной программы, и если все получится, они должны появиться во множестве систем.

— Об этом не может быть и речи.

— Я уже приняла решение. Я поеду.

— Криффа с два.

Рей опустила стилус.

— Очень важно продемонстрировать людям, что мы заботимся о них, что мы работаем ради их благополучия.

— Это небезопасно.

— Я собираюсь посетить приют, а не зону боевых действий.

— А если на тебя нападут? — Довод, безусловно, был шатким, и им обоим было это известно. Любой глупец, решившийся посягнуть на императрицу, окончил бы жизнь, пронзенный сверкающим клинком ее меча.

— Я возьму охрану, если тебя это так беспокоит. — Рей придирчиво осмотрела эскиз. Ей не удалось верно уловить линию рта Кайло. Вышло слишком похоже на улыбку. — Я же вернусь, ты знаешь. Я никуда не исчезну.

Кайло неодобрительно хмыкнул, но больше ничего не сказал. Битва была выиграна.

VI.

Той ночью, в первый раз за долгое время, Рей приснился океан. Он проник в ее разум с брызгами соленой воды, хорошо знакомыми по кратковременному пребыванию на Эч-То.

Но то был не плеск сливающегося с горизонтом моря вокруг острова — ей снилась странная каменистая бухта. Бурные волны бились о неровные скалы, а над головой кричали морские птицы. Она стояла на пляже с черным песком и смотрела, как катятся волны.

Внезапно гул океана перекрыл крик, такой пронзительный, что сперва показалось, будто кричит птица. Но морские птицы не умели говорить по-человечески.

— Помоги! — умолял тот голос.

Она была не одна.

Далеко, там, где ветер швырял волны на скалы, за камень цеплялся ребенок — намокшие темные волосы облепили его голову. Даже с расстояния она видела, как он вздрагивает, как дрожат его руки.

Темная морская вода наступала. Прилив приближался, и быстро.

Он звал ее.

— Помоги мне! — Рей чувствовала, как ноги утопают в песке, но, несмотря на все усилия, ей не удавалось сдвинуться с места. Время для нее словно замедлилось, а песок уже грозил поглотить ее целиком. — Пожалуйста!

И тогда земля окончательно ушла из-под ног.

VII.

Она внезапно проснулась в собственной постели. Исчезло ощущение соленой влаги на лице, она осознала, что прижимается к теплому телу Кайло. И вдохнула знакомый запах его кожи, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Что такое? — спросил он сонным голосом.

Рей погладила его лицо, поправляя растрепанные волосы, и заставила себя заглушить растущее чувство тревоги.

— Всего лишь плохой сон.

VIII.

Сборы оказались недолгими. У нее, как и прежде, было немного вещей. Кайло наблюдал за ее хлопотами, неуклонно следуя за ней, пока она раздавала указания дроидам.

Много месяцев подряд ей не доводилось видеть ничего, кроме сверкающих небоскребов Корусанта, и ее сердце истосковалось по зелени, по шороху травы под ногами, по шелесту густой листвы.

— Мне по-прежнему это не нравится. Твое место здесь.

— Мое место — среди народа. Которому мы служим. — Световой меч приятно тяжелил пояс — личная страховка на случай маловероятного покушения. — Кроме того, я буду в полной безопасности на Набу.

Кайло чуть оттаял под ее взглядом.

— Хотел бы я поехать с тобой. — Рей тоже этого желала, хотя, конечно, ни за что бы не призналась. Его присутствие всегда придавало ей сил. И она настолько привыкла к Кайло, что воспринимала его как часть себя.

Она игриво провела рукой по его груди.

— Ты же продержишься без меня пару дней?

Словно благословляя, Кайло поцеловал ее в лоб, а когда Рей отстранилась, то заметила мелькнувшую на его лице тень.

— Ты только не задерживайся.


	7. In Absence

0.

_«Некоторые люди рождаются с частичкой ночи внутри, и эту брешь никогда невозможно заполнить»._

_«Язык Шипов» Ли Бардуго_

I.

Набу оказалась самой красивой планетой, какую доводилось видеть Рей. Еще при вхождении в атмосферу она не удержалась и приникла к иллюминатору. Это действие было лишено подобающего императрице благородства, но в тот момент ее обуял настоящий детский восторг.

Ей показывали голографии, но поистине ничто не в состоянии было сравниться с живыми видами этой планеты.

Казалось, такая красота не может быть настоящей.

Но тем не менее была. Бескрайние зеленые луга, озера, водопады и леса уходили за линию горизонта.

Набу была той планетой, о которой она слышала немало сказок, но никогда не верила, что они могут оказаться правдой.

Во время недолгого пути до дворца в столице Рей невольно сравнивала Тид с Корусантом. Вдоль аккуратных улочек располагались утопавшие в густом плюще дома с куполами крыш, между которыми виднелись плавные арки и изящные беседки.

Корусант поражал своими огромными сверкающими небоскребами, но Тид был ближе к природе и не обладал технологичной затейливостью. По сравнению с внушительными башнями и многоуровневыми улицами, здания на Набу казались воздушными, купола и шпили тянулись к идеально голубому небу.

«Мы обязательно вернемся сюда. Кайло и я — вместе».

Идея посмотреть в здешней обстановке на Кайло — в его черных одеяниях, вечно хмурого — казалась забавной.

II

Безусловно, Рей проинформировали о том, что жители Набу избрали нового монарха. Но, несмотря на это, королева превзошла все ее ожидания.

Когда она вошла в зал для личных аудиенций, королева Весана поднялась ей навстречу. Бусинки, свисавшие с широкого головного убора, зазвенели в такт ее шагам, а под ним, на лице с внушительным слоем бело-красного грима, блестели умные глаза. Но Рей поразил не сложный костюм, а возраст королевы.

Та выглядела младше нее. Королеве не могло быть больше шестнадцати, она казалась фарфоровой куклой с множеством украшений.

— Добро пожаловать, императрица, — ее голос был высоким и приятным. Она не поклонилась, но встала перед Рей, будто это была встреча равных.

— Королева Весана, — казалось странным обращаться официально к столь юной девушке. Но Рей невольно задалась вопросом, не думали ли придворные на Корусанте то же самое и о ней.

Юная королева улыбнулась.

— Пожалуйста, зови меня Талме.

— А ты можешь звать меня Рей. — Было приятно избавиться от ненужных утомительных формальностей. Рей никогда не нравились подобные вещи.

— Давай присядем, — королева… Талме указала приглашающим жестом на два заранее подготовленных кресла. Рей опустилась в свое, мгновенно утонув в мягкой обивке. На столике стоял чайник, от которого поднималась тонкая струйка пара. — Для нас честь принимать столь высокую гостью. Я надеюсь, Тид пришелся тебе по вкусу.

— Город прекрасен, — искренне отозвалась Рей. — Думаю, решение включить его в программу помощи сиротам было правильным.

Талме снова улыбнулась.

— Это благородный проект. Я не солгу, если скажу, что мне отрадно видеть, что наш Лидер поддерживает гуманитарные начинания.

Рей отпила из чашки и поняла, что чай был еще слишком горячим.

— Я устала от войны, — это признание тоже шло от сердца.

— В этой связи у меня к тебе просьба.

Рей кивнула. Она ожидала подобного. В последнее время у всех имелись какие-то просьбы.

— После окончания войны твоя империя продолжает держать на Набу небольшой военный контингент. Я прошу тебя вывести эти войска. Их присутствие негативно сказывается на торговле и стабильности нашего правительства.

— Если мы уйдем, что остановит вас от восстания против нас?

— Мы — небольшой мир с малочисленным флотом. Даже если бы мы нарушили нейтралитет, то не представляли бы для тебя никакой угрозы. — Талме развела руками. — Я лишь прошу обдумать это. Пожалуйста, обсудите мою просьбу с императором.

Кайло такое не одобрит — в этом Рей не сомневалась, хотя, конечно, не поделилась этим с юной королевой.

— Возможно.

Талме заулыбалась, очаровательно, как ребенок.

— Я знаю, что ты смотришь на меня и думаешь, что я молода, даже слишком, для моего поста. Но мое сердце бьется лишь ради блага моего народа.

— Ты моложе, чем я ожидала, — согласилась Рей.

— У нас на Набу принято избирать очень юного монарха. Я едва ли могу считаться самой молодой среди королев.

— В чем смысл такого обычая?

— Только юные могут быть свободны от коррупции. — Талме со звоном опустила чашку на блюдце. — Коррупция порождает тиранию.

III

Впервые за минувший год Рей засыпала в одиночестве, точнее, пыталась это сделать. Прошло несколько часов, но она лежала без сна, разглядывая тени, которые гонялись друг за другом на незнакомом потолке.

«Коррупция порождает тиранию».

Фраза королевы Весаны звенела в ушах. Но Рей сражалась с коррумпированными системами по всей галактике, поэтому, конечно, ее никак нельзя было считать тираном.

Уже не в первый раз ей захотелось, чтобы Кайло был здесь. Он бы сумел избавить ее от сомнений, наполнил бы уверенностью в их правоте.

«Я скучаю по тебе».

Разлука превращалась в нечто удивительно странное. Словно половинка ее души исчезла, оставив после себя звенящую пустоту.

Раньше она не осознавала, как сильно присутствие Кайло влияло на нее. Теперь, в его отсутствие, она уже не чувствовала былой уверенности. Сила, которая пронизывала ее, истончилась, и вместе с ее уходом душу начали бередить воспоминания.

Рей хотелось поговорить с ним, как давным-давно на Эч-То. Но стоило ей коснуться невидимой струны, которая растянулась между ними, как ответом ей послужил грубый отголосок эмоций, похожий на рябь на темной поверхности воды.

Без него она больше не ощущала себя цельной.

Рей лежала в темноте, перебирая холодный металл кулона, словно прикосновение к нему могло отогнать растущую пустоту в груди.

IV

Приют был построен за пределами города. Белые стены с голубой черепичной крышей выплывали, как сверкающая драгоценность, на фоне зеленых холмов.

Рей вдохнула запах земли и жизни. Здесь будет ее последняя остановка перед возвращением на Корусант, поэтому пока она наслаждалась естественными красотами Набу, тоскуя по уюту своих покоев во дворце и прикосновениям Кайло. Наверное, именно это не позволяло схлынуть неясному беспокойству.

Заведующая приютом в идеально отглаженном синем платье провела ее по новенькому зданию. В нескольких шагах за ними следовали стражники. Рей млела от увиденной роскоши: учебные классы, спальни, библиотека! Эти дети не будут нуждаться ни в чем. Ее сердце преисполнилось радостью.

Ведь это построила она. Казалось, чем не подходящее наследие для девочки, которая когда-то была никем.

Они миновали двойные стеклянные двери. Дети бегали и играли, расплескивая лужи после недавно пролившегося дождя.

Солнце грело лицо Рей, пока она прогуливалась по траве. Иногда какой-нибудь ребенок останавливался, отвлекался от игры, оглядываясь на незнакомую женщину, но по большей части на нее не обращали внимания.

— Похоже, они здесь счастливы.

Ее провожатая ответила широкой улыбкой.

— Благодаря вашему щедрому финансированию, мы в состоянии удовлетворить любые их нужды.

Тоска или странная задумчивость заклубилась в ее груди.

Будь в ее детстве место, подобное этому…

Но Рей отогнала эту мысль. Это прошлое, которое давно ушло.

Она обернулась, почувствовав, как маленькая ручка дернула ее за подол робы. Стражники отреагировали мгновенно и потянулись к оружию, но Рей дала им отмашку.

Ведь это всего лишь ребенок, девочка около девяти лет, и она улыбалась ей.

Рей опустилась на колени, чтобы оказаться с ней лицом к лицу. Она чувствовала на себе любопытные взгляды сопровождающих. Видано ли, чтобы императрица склонялась к обычному ребенку?..

Девочка улыбнулась во весь рот и достала из кармана оранжевый фрукт — яркое цветовое пятно на маленькой испачканной ладони.

— Подарок для вас, ваше величество.

Рей видела себя — или, вернее, девчушку, которой когда-то была, прежде чем убила эту свою часть, — отраженную в блестящих глазах. Ее сердце застучало чаще.

— Благодарю, — она изящно приняла подношение. И на вкус оно было слаще меда.

V

Рей споткнулась в шаттле. Живот нестерпимо заболел, а голова закружилась. Стоило поднести руку ко рту, как та окрасилась в красный цвет.

Глухой металлический пол внезапно оказался совсем близко, и последним, что услышала Рей, был голос Кайло, проревевший в ее голове:

«РЕЙ!»

VI

Она снова была на пляже. Вдоль кромки черного песка лениво плескалось море. В воздухе разносился привкус соли, в воздухе витала сырость, основательно впитываясь в одежду.

Но сегодня Рей была одна. Мальчик, пытавшийся взобраться на камень, исчез.

Утонул?.. — Мысль вызвала у нее ступор, обдав привкусом запоздалой горечи.

Рей блуждала по берегу, старательно пытаясь дозваться мальчика. Но если кто и слышал ее голос, разносившийся над шумом волн, он предпочитал молчать.

VII

«Рей, вернись… Пожалуйста».

Она очнулась под ритмичный писк медицинского оборудования.

Взгляд сфокусировался не сразу — сперва поплыл по кругу и куда-то в сторону. Но вскоре она сумела разглядеть лицо Кайло. Между его бровей пролегла глубокая морщина.

Он сидел на краю ее постели, тихий и похожий на призрака. Или тень. Прикосновение его разума все еще отдавалось эхом в ее сознании.

Она протянула к нему руку — медленно, словно двигаться мешала толща воды.

Кайло вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда она дотронулась до него.

— Рей? — Он тут же сжал обе ее руки, стиснув их так сильно, что у нее онемели пальцы. — Слава звездам! — Его дрожащие губы покрыли поцелуями ее руки. — Я никогда больше не выпущу тебя из виду!

— Ч… — она попыталась заговорить, но в горле было сухо, как в пустыне. Кайло поспешно поднес ей стакан с водой, которую она принялась с жадностью пить. — Что случилось?..

— Яд, — он выплюнул это слово, как грязное ругательство.

Воспоминания хлынули в ее сознание. Набу. Приют. Девочка с печальными глазами. Фрукт в ее ладошке.

— Тебе не следовало быть настолько доверчивой, — его голос был тверд, но больше от тревоги, чем от гнева. — Девчонка пыталась убить тебя, а ты шагнула прямо в ловушку.

Рей нахмурилась, воспоминания рассеялись так же быстро, как пришли.

— Откуда мне было знать?.. Ты что, читал мои мысли?

— Ты проявила безрассудство. — Это звучало в высшей степени лицемерно в его устах. Уж кто-кто, а Кайло славился своей порывистостью. И все же беспокойство так неоспоримо омрачало его черты, что этого было достаточно, чтобы она смягчилась. — Эти вылазки по всей галактике без должной охраны, прогулки по трущобам, — он наморщил нос при последнем слове.

Рей сдвинула брови сильнее. Она никогда не упоминала свои недолгие экскурсии, намеренно держала их подальше от него. — Ты читал мои мысли, не правда ли? — Ей не удалось скрыть обвиняющие нотки, проникшие в ее голос.

Кайло отвернулся, избегая ее взгляда. Его ответ прозвучал тихо:

— Я должен был знать, что случилось. И ты была не в состоянии поведать мне.

— Никогда больше так не делай! — Между ними и без того было мало личного пространства. И Рей предпочитала хранить свои мысли при себе. Он как-то раз уже вторгался в ее голову, когда они были врагами. Память о той встрече и поныне пронизывала ее неприятным холодком. Ей не нравилось находиться в его безраздельной власти.

— Конечно, — он не принес извинений, но она слышала их в его тоне.

В обычной ситуации она бы разозлилась, очень разозлилась, что он проник в ее память без разрешения. Но сейчас она слишком устала и поэтому со слабым укором взглянула на него, что он соответствующим образом проигнорировал.

Кайло просто прилег рядом с ней. Приподнявшись на локте, он начал перебирать ее распущенные волосы.

— Что такое? — Она чувствовала, как его непокой держал его на грани.

Кайло встретил ее взгляд и сжал ее руку под покрывалом.

— Если бы ты умерла… — его голос звучал приглушенно, словно сами слова о подобном были кощунственными, — …не думаю, что я смог бы жить дальше.

Наверное, ей следовало сказать, что он излишне все драматизирует. Такие заявления казались абсурдными. Ведь она же выжила, разве нет? Но тревоги в его глазах было достаточно, чтобы ответ застрял у нее в горле.

— Со мной было бы покончено. Я не смог бы жить без тебя.

— Неправда. — Это превратилось бы в агонию, невыносимую тяжесть одиночества, но… «ты был бы сильнее, твои враги сгорели бы дотла, не осталось бы ничего, кроме пепла»…

Кошмарный образ Кайло, который остался один, встал перед ней. Какие бедствия он обрушил бы на галактику, неистовый в своей скорби?.. Спалил бы все без сожалений?..

А что бы было с ней?.. Кем стала бы она без него?..

Она знала ответ, чудовищный в своей простоте. Разве она не отдала ему все? Каждую частичку своей души и тела, ради достижения их общей мечты?..

Она была бы никем.

Рей обняла Кайло, прижав его голову к своей груди, словно ее хрупкие руки могли защитить его от такого страшного будущего. И еще раз напомнила себе, что они всегда будут вместе. Иное было немыслимо.


	8. No Time Left for Traitors

0.

_«Ее глаза сияют, как звезды, а прикосновение ее пальцев, кажется, способно заморозить тебя до костей»._

_Вирджиния Вульф_

I.

Рей провела в постели неделю. Она считала это полным абсурдом, о чем не раз напоминала Кайло, но он настоял.

«Ты чуть не умерла, тебе нужно отдохнуть».

Поэтому она уступила.

Но временные ограничения не означали бездействие. Рей лежала в постели, составляла планы и думала над военными возможностями Первого ордена. Они все еще искали ответы на Набу, однако покушение красноречиво свидетельствовало о том, что в галактике еще остались их враги.

Осознание этого пробуждало странную тревогу.

«Неужели нам придется провести остаток жизни, сражаясь с теми, кто желает низвергнуть нас? Закончится ли это когда-нибудь?»

Но потом она напоминала себе, что это малая цена за безопасность.

II.

В эти дня Кайло часто навещал ее, иногда чтобы рассказать о последних новостях, иногда — просто составить компанию.

По ночам Рей лежала, прижавшись к его груди, слушая подробности последних совещаний. Она прижималась к нему, нежась в теплом укрытии их постели, успокаивая себя низким гулом его голоса.

Разделенные между ними эмоции кружили голову, убаюкивая тревоги, даря обманчивое ощущение покоя. Его ладонь медленно сползла ей на поясницу.

Рей повернула голову, положив подбородок ему на грудь.

— После падения Храма уцелело что-нибудь из текстов?

Кайло открыл глаза, заблестевшие в полумраке. Она почувствовала, как он глубоко вздохнул.

— Я не знаю. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Рей положила руку ему на живот, чувствуя, как его жар передается ей.

— Когда я была без сознания, то слышала, как ты зовешь меня во сне… Это вернуло меня обратно. Мне хочется больше узнать о нашей Связи.

«Я хочу знать, были ли когда-нибудь такие, как мы».

— Хорошо. Я прикажу архивистам заняться этим вопросом.

— Спасибо, — прошептала она.

— Никаких проблем.

Расслабившись, она прислушалась к его дыханию и далекому ночному шуму Корусанта.

«Таких, как мы, не будет никогда».

Мысли звенели в голове, хотя в ступоре она не могла определить, были ли то слова Кайло или ее собственные. Хотя подозревала, что теперь эта разница несущественна.

III.

Рей никогда не оставалась одна.

Неподалеку всегда ошивался рыцарь — за углом или за дверью, как странная непременная тень.

К своему удивлению, она неплохо сошлась с Джаруром Реном. Он бывал в ее кабинете, временами играл с ней в дежарик или пил сладкий дейнчинский чай. Из разговоров с ним она узнала, что его родиной был Данкрити, мир пышных джунглей, простиравшихся, насколько хватало глаз.

Он рассказывал ей истории из детства, проведенного в обнимку с огромным луком.

И ей было почти стыдно за свой приказ пытать его.

С удовольствием проводя время в общества Джарура, Рей побаивалась часов, когда негласную стражу сменяла Асана. Не в пример своему побратиму, женщина-рыцарь говорила мало, но постоянно маячила на краю зрения Рей, напряженная и неподвижная.

И никогда не снимавшая маску.

Кайло не разделял озвученных ею опасений.

— Асана Рен — мой заместитель. Может, она вспыльчива, но только ей я доверяю тебя со спокойным сердцем.

«Меня не нужно охранять», — хотела возразить Рей, но теперь знала его достаточно хорошо и понимала, что он не услышит ее слов.

IV.

— Почему ты меня ненавидишь?

Рей склонилась над пышным букетом белых цветов — подарком от королевы Набу. Добрый жест, но едва ли способный спасти правительницу от ярости Кайло.

Она не увидела, но почувствовала, как Асана замерла.

Голос из-за маски скрежетал так же, как прежде, но, пожалуй, звучал слишком громко в тишине:

— Я не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду, Ваше величество.

Рей погладила один белый лепесток.

— Не лги мне. Я чувствую твой гнев. Ты хорошо огораживаешь разум, но не идеально.

— Я не ненавижу тебя, — продолжила та блекло, без единой капли эмоций. И Рей не могла найти в нем и толики фальши.

— Тогда это Кайло? Ты ненавидишь его.

— Я знаю Кайло Рена с детства, — последовал скупой ответ. — Много лет мы были друзьями.

— Это я слышала. — Рей поднялась, ее подол зашуршал по ковру. Речь отдавала привкусом металла: — Вас многое связывает.

— Нас обучали вместе.

— И все?

— Все, чем я хочу поделиться с вами, Ваше величество.

Рей выпрямилась, поправив серо-голубой шелк робы на плечах. Ее пальцы нашли свежий бутон и сжали тонкий стебелек. Он лопнул в ее хватке.

— Помни, с кем говоришь.

— Кайло Рен поставил вас на пьедестал, Ваше величество. — Рыцарь склонила голову, покрытую капюшоном. Ее доспехи скрипнули. — Но вы не одна из нас.

Только когда Асана убралась из комнаты, взмахнув черными одеяниями, Рей разжала руку. Смятый цветок выпал из ее пальцев и рассыпался белыми лепестками по ковру.

V.

Сиротку с Набу так и не нашли.

Кайло был вне себя.

— Неужели так трудно поймать одну вонючую крысу?!

Рей только покачала головой. У нее имелся опыт с крысами, как он изволил нелестно выразиться, и она знала, в какие дыры они способны пролезть. Нет, эту девочку никогда не найдут.

Она просочилась сквозь пальцы у Первого ордена и, подобно крысе, исчезла в безымянной канаве. И этот факт приводил Кайло в бешенство.

Тем не менее сама Рей чувствовала облегчение. Глупо, конечно — девчонка пыталась убить ее. Но ей не хотелось переживать о том, что случилось бы, если бы ребенка схватили люди Кайло.

Девчонка скрылась, но солдаты изъяли ее вещи из приюта. И среди старой одежды и книг нашел медальон с эмблемой Сопротивления.

Кайло сунул его ей в руку. Рей провела пальцем по выпуклому знаку — острые края неприятно покалывали.

Они все еще прятались где-то там.

И они пытались убить ее.

Для Кайло это стало объявлением войны. В пределах их покоев — необходимость в показных раздельных комнатах у них давно отпала — он срывался, гнев исходил из его души, как мощная приливная волна.

— Да как они осмелились! Я сокрушу их, одного за другим!

Она не сомневалась, что он выполнит свое обещание.

Для Рей случившееся стало худшим из возможных предательств.

Она вспоминала Финна и генерала Органу. Неужели они могли желать ей смерти?..

После победы на Лотале они позволили Сопротивлению бежать, зализать раны и исчезнуть. Кайло охотился бы за ними тысячу лет, преследовал их из системы в системы, но Рей пожелала, чтобы они ушли, пожелала сохранить мир. Теперь они сами отвергли эту защиту. Теперь в ее империи не было места Сопротивлению.

— Ты будешь защищать их? — спросил Кайло, и в его голосе слышалась странная нежность, не сочетавшаяся с яростью в его взгляде. — Я помню, ты считала их друзьями.

«Они были моими друзьями и твоей семьей».

Но Рей не стала напоминать об этом.

Она покачала головой. Время милосердия к бывшим друзьям прошло. Галактика не потерпит их дерзкого вызова.

— Теперь они ничего не значат для меня.

VI.

С устрашающей скрупулезностью Первый орден распутал все узелки заговора на Набу, по очереди выдавливая из них жизнь. Каждый день поступали новые сообщения об арестах и допросах. Один за другим мятежники выдавали секреты своих подельников дознавателям. 

«Нас окружают лжецы и предатели».

Рей напряженно думала, читая очередной отчет, поступивший в ее кабинет.

Безусловно, королева дискредитировала себя. Рей даже не нашла нужным сообщить о ее просьбе Кайло. У него уже были сильнейшие подозрения насчет наличия королевского следа в выпавшем на их долю испытании. Отныне всю планету Набу поместят под прямой контроль Первого ордена, пока не испарятся малейшие мятежные поползновения.

— Этого недостаточно. — Кайло наблюдал за голозаписью допроса потемневшим взглядом. В отличие от Рей, он не отворачивался, когда дроид протягивал длинный тонкий манипулятор к исходившему криком человеку в оковах. — Они должны заплатить за содеянное. — В его глаза была боль, боль от тоски и страха.

«Они чуть не забрали тебя у меня. Дай мне их сжечь».

— Но не так, — Рей нажала на кнопку, и голопроектор погас. Она сама заставит их гореть, но избавится от них раз и навсегда, и без применения варварских методов.

Он взял ее за подбородок, свободной рукой убирая пряди волос с ее лица.

— Что еще ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

— Удар должен быть быстрым и жестким, — голос Рей понизился почти до шепота. Она хотела жить в безопасности и не собиралась провести остаток жизни в нескончаемой войне. — Они не получат ни единого предупреждения.

— Я уничтожу их всех ради тебя. — Его губы казались такими мягкими, когда он прижался к ее рту. Рей провела рукой по его темным волосам, чувствуя себя придавленной тяжелым телом, таким огромным по сравнению с ней. — Ради нас.

Они сокрушат их всех. Первый орден, Сопротивление. Как и обещал Кайло.

VII.

Они созвали все высшее командование на Корусант. Хакса, адмиралов, отсутствующих рыцарей Рен — всех, чтобы спланировать атаку на мятежников.

Рей присутствовала — ей, наконец, окончательно позволили покинуть постель. Она облачилась в свои самые темные робы и собрала волосы в гладкий узел, дав понять подданным, что сегодня она не в настроении терпеть их интриги.

— Как получилось, что Сопротивлению удавалось все это время прятаться, наращивая силы, и никто не обнаружил их присутствия?

— Возможно, причина в том, что вы направляли наши средства на больницы и школы, — протянул Хакс, остро взглянув на нее.

Рей нахмурилась.

— Не важно, как они выжили. Важно то, что мы будем делать дальше. Их присутствие — угроза всему, над чем мы работаем.

— И как вы предлагаете покончить с этой угрозой, Ваше величество?

Она посмотрела на Кайло. На мерцающем голубом голоэкране он загрузил планы, над которыми они вместе провели так столько долгих ночей. Результаты совместных усилий, союза его ярости и ее прагматизма.

Рей откинулась назад, слушая, как Кайло выносит приговор Сопротивлению. Не будет никакой выжидательной войны. На этот раз победа станет полной и окончательной.

VIII.

— Генерал Хакс, пройдитесь со мной. — Рей поймала его за пределами зала совета и протянула ему руку. Несмотря на неформальность жеста, это выглядело как приказ, а не как просьба. Хакс ступал с ней нога в ногу, клацая сапогами по мраморному полу.

— Чем обязан такой честью? — За его словами скрывалось извечное презрение.

Высоко над ними древние арки старого храма утопали в тенях.

— Я слишком долго не имела возможности выполнять свои обязанности.

— Ах да, я слышал о том, что случилось на Набу. Такая трагедия.

— Воистину. Очень жаль, когда нельзя доверять ближайшему окружению.

Если Хакс и уловил намек в ее словах, то промолчал.

— Я уверен, вся галактика счастлива, что вы наконец полностью исцелились. — Он улыбнулся, губы слились в тонкую линию — Во всяком случае ее большая часть.

«А вы бы праздновали, умри я на Набу? Не так ли, генерал?»

— Завтра вы улетаете во Внешнее Кольцо, да?

— Все верно.

— В таком случае я надеюсь, что ваша миссия пройдет успешно. Кампания очень важна. — Она украдкой бросила взгляд за плечо, проверяя, не следует ли кто за ними. В конечном счете она привела его сюда не для пустой болтовни.

Хакс сиял самодовольством.

— Вам не нужно беспокоиться. Наши усп…

Рей выбила воздух из его легких одним легким движением запястья и приблизилась к нему.

— Я не доверяю вам, генерал, — прошипела она. — И, несмотря на Кайло Рена, если я уловлю хоть намек на предательство, я сама приду за вами.

Она отпустила его, давая отдышаться. В его взгляде пылала ненависть, но Рей оставила это без внимания. Теперь она императрица. И она начинала понимать, что нельзя быть любимой всеми.

Рей отвернулась от согнувшегося человека на полу и закончила голосом мягким, как шелк:

— Хорошего полета, генерал.


	9. Union

0.

_«I leaned into him, daring him, tempting him, to push against where my life fluttered beneath his thumb. I could sense the wolf shaking in him, chafing at his bonds. I wanted the wolf; I wanted his hunger, a ravenous desire that could obliterate me. I wanted to be obliterated. I wanted to be made anew.» — S. Jae-Jones_

I.

Гуманитарные проекты Рей сошли на нет. Приюты, фонды — все медленно, но верно замещалось военными планами, докладами разведки и новыми моделями кораблей.

Каждый день поступали новые сигналы: взрыв на Примтаре во Внешнем Кольце, нехватка продовольствия во флоте. Искры мятежа, скрупулезно подавленные на Набу, вспыхнули по всей галактике.

Рей отложила датапад и потерла виски.

 _Это переходило все границы_.

Кайло обнял ее, зашептал ласковые слова ей в макушку. Она прильнула к его теплой твердой груди. По крайней мере, хоть что-то оставалось стабильным, неизменным — каким и пребудет впредь. Его дыхание пощекотало ей лоб.

— Скоро все закончится, — глухо прогрохотал его голос, это обещание повторялось уже много-много раз. — Мы одолеем предателей во Внешнем Кольце, галактика увидит наш триумф, и никто никогда больше не осмелится бросить нам вызов.

— Почему они нас ненавидят? — ей хотелось кричать, но голос прозвучал чуть слышно.

Кайло взглянул на нее сверху вниз — глаза горели огнем. Это пугало Рей и в равной мере возбуждало.

— Потому что они нас не понимают.

II.

Она слишком долго пролежала в постели. Рей чувствовала это по напряжению в мышцах, по легкой, почти незаметной мягкости живота и бедер. После Набу Кайло буквально приковал ее к кровати, и теперь ее тело испытывало последствия долгого незапланированного отдыха.

Так не пойдет.

Она взялась за тренировки с таким усердием, что после них валилась с ног. А по вечерам падала в постель, морщась от малейшего движения.

— Мы могли бы тренироваться вместе, — предложил Кайло. — Я урежу время военных советов.

— Это как-то неправильно, — нахмурилась Рей. — Я имею в виду — драться с тобой.

Он поднял бровь, уголок рта дернулся вверх. Как же давно она не видела его улыбки?..

— Раньше мы постоянно этим занимались.

— Да, но мы больше не враги.

Они не были ими уже давным-давно.

III.

Она удивилась, когда Асана вызвалась стать ее партнером по спаррингу. Они ни разу не обсуждали стычку, случившуюся много недель назад, и это висело между ними, подобно тяжелому занавесу.

В отличие от нее и Кайло, сражавшихся одноручным оружием, рыцарь Рен предпочитала два коротких вибромеча.

Двигалась она тоже по-другому, ее движения приобретали более плавный и оборонительный характер, чем у Кайло, являвшего воплощенной грубой силой и пламенем. Рей, привыкшая противостоять Кайло только со световым мечом, обнаружила, что не готова к такому оппоненту.

Асана обыграла ее четыре раза из пяти, и только чистое упрямство не давало Рей отказаться от ее услуг.

— Почему не лайтсабер? — спросила Рей между раундами, скорее из любопытства, чем из-за чего-либо еще. Определенно, у Асаны имелся доступ к материалам для его создания. На ум внезапно пришла странная мысль: почему никто из рыцарей, кроме Кайло, не использовал оружие джедаев?..

Как всегда, Асана молча надела шлем, но Рей чувствовала ее пристальный взгляд из-под непроглядного визора.

— Право на световой меч нужно заслужить.

«А ты разве не заслужила?» — чуть не вырвалось у Рей. По словам Асаны, она училась бок о бок с Кайло и другими рыцарями. У нее точно хватало опыта.

Должно быть, Асана заметила выражение лица Рей, потому что скрестила руки на груди и, когда заговорила, ее голос был холоден как лед:

— У тебя еще есть глупые вопросы? Или слишком утомилась на сегодня?

Рей прикусила язык и подняла клинок.

— Еще раз.

IV.

Несмотря на полное исцеление, Рей больше не присутствовала на военных советах. Сочувствие, которое она испытывала к бывшим друзьям, словно испарилось после Набу, но громкие слова о том, как генералы Первого ордена намереваются изничтожить их, оставляли горькое послевкусие во рту. Взамен она тратила эти часы на изматывающие тренировки и изучение древних архивов. Если джедаи в чем и преуспели, так это в сохранении знаний.

Рей казалось почти несправедливым, что столько информации было заперто, доступно лишь немногим. «Однажды, когда война закончится, мы поделимся этим богатством с галактикой». Она построит огромную библиотеку, и люди увидят, как она заботится о них, как стремиться стать хорошим правителем.

На удивление, множество голозаписей содержало сведения о Связях Силы — правильный термин, обозначавший их с Кайло единение. Оказывается, феномен не был новым. Она все глубже погружалась в суть природы этого явления, и ей казалось все более естественным, что Сила соединила именно их.

И наконец, то, что не поддавалось контролю, сдвинулось с мертвой точки — Рей вскоре осознала, что может дотянуться до него, когда на то есть ее воля. Она словно проводила линию к сознанию Кайло, прикасаясь невидимыми пальцами к его разуму. И в первый раз это застало его врасплох.

« _Что случилось? Ты в порядке?_ » — Она ощутила его тревогу, быстро перешедшую в панику, пронесшуюся по Силе.

Но вскоре они стали использовать этот метод постоянно, особенно когда он бывал на советах. Теперь, чувствуя неизменное присутствие сознания Кайло, Рей успокоилась — больше она никогда не останется одна.

Однажды в своих исследованиях она наткнулась на голокрон, посвященный разрыву Связей, и вздрогнула. Кому в здравом уме такое понадобится? Мира, где они с Кайло не едины, ныне она представить не могла. Они словно являли собой два всполоха света, державшиеся над блеклой пустотой, окружающей их. Если они разлучатся — свет погаснет. На краткий мир Рей возжелала уничтожить голокрон, но потом передумала. Убрала на самую верхнюю полку, надеясь, что уж там-то его никто никогда не прочитает.

V.

— Мятежники собираются на Реамме, — сообщил Кайло в один из вечеров, когда они лежали в постели. За широкими окнами неизменные огни Корусанта освещали ночное небо, не позволяя увидеть звезды.

— Я знаю. — Новая база Сопротивления… В последнее время о ней приходило особенно много донесений. Засады, нападения на продовольственные конвои и бесконечный поток пропаганды, по-видимому, являющейся основным направлением деятельности Сопротивления. Проблему нельзя больше игнорировать.

— Я отправлю флот. — Его лицо было суровым, мятежникам не пережить этой битвы.

— А сам полетишь?

— Да. Флот должен видеть, что их ведет их император. — Но это было еще не все. Рей знала, что Кайло не доверяет своим советникам. Он прозревал потенциальную измену за каждым лицом, в каждой медоточивой речи.

— Тогда я полечу с тобой, — решила Рей.

— Нет, — его глаза вспыхнули беспокойством, гнев прошел по Силе. — Это слишком опасно. Что, если тебя ранят? Что, если…

Рей поцелуем заставила его замолчать. Отстранившись, увидела в его взгляде страх.

— Я могу постоять за себя, Кайло. Кроме того, ты сам сказал, что войска должны видеть своих лидеров.

— Я бы чувствовал себя лучше, зная, что ты в безопасности.

— И я буду чувствовать себя лучше, зная, что я рядом с тобой.

Его брови сошлись на переносице.

— Упрямая девчонка, ты же все равно полетишь, что бы я ни говорил?

Рей не удержалась от улыбки, понимая, что победила. Они отправятся вместе на Реамму, выступив против мятежников. Они начали это вместе, и казалось единственно верным и закончить тоже вместе.

VI.

_По ночам Рей снилась та одинокая бухта. Она находила ее ночью, проникая в сознание вместе с запахом соли и водорослей. Рей бродила по молчаливому берегу, темно-серые одежды развевались на влажном ветру._

_Маленькая фигурка ждала ее на пляже: мальчик оборачивался, едва заслышав шаги по песку._

_— Ты вернулась, — его маленькое лицо осветилось надеждой, темные глаза блестели любопытством._

_— Да, — она присела рядом с ним на камни, наблюдая, как волны бьются о скалы._

_— Сюда никто никогда не приходит, — его голос был тихим, сущим шепотом против ветра._

_— Сюда — это где? — Соль и небо напомнили ей об Эч-То, но ветры здесь были холоднее, а очертания скалистых серых возвышенностей выглядели незнакомыми._

_— Нигде на самом деле. Просто никому не нужный уголок галактики, — мальчик вертел в руках щепку от коряги, словно не мог смирно сидеть на месте._

_Рей нахмурилась._

_— Ты живешь здесь один?_

_Темные глаза обратились к ней сквозь челку каштановых волос. В этих глазах плескалось одиночество. Мальчик кивнул. Он напоминал кого-то очень знакомого, маленькую похороненную версию ее самой — осознала она. Ту, которую она пыталась забыть._

_— Так что? — Он был слишком мал для жизни на этой бесплодной пустынной планете. — Где твои родители? Твоя мама?_

_Ребенок водил носком по песку, выводя бесформенные узоры. Его плечи дернулись._

_— Ее больше нет._

VII.

Она проснулась, дрожа всем телом. Кайло был рядом, согревая ее своим теплом и надежностью. Был предрассветный час, мягкий свет просачивался в окно, пробиваясь сквозь сумерки Корусанта. Рей пошевелила рукой Кайло, погладив себя по волосам.

— Что случилось?

— Ничего, — Рей повернулась к нему, прижавшись так, что почти соприкоснулась с ним носом. — Просто сон.

— Ты дрожишь, — голос Кайло был едва слышен.

Печальные глаза ребенка из сна запечатлелись в ее памяти, обнажая старые раны, отдававшие металлом и пылью на языке. «Никогда не оставляй меня одну». Впервые она поняла, как сильно нуждалась в нем. Без Кайло сплетенные вместе нити начинали распутываться. Это превратилось в зависимость, которую она приняла добровольно, самый сильный дурман, который только можно вообразить.

Не произнося ни слова Рей, притянула его к себе — жадно, отчаянно, страстно. Он встретил ее на полпути, запуская пальцы в длинные пряди, оттягивая ее голову назад, чтобы прильнуть губами к шее.

Глубокий стон вырвался из ее горла.

Кайло нравилось оставлять на ее коже яркие засосы в подтверждение того, что она принадлежит только ему.

— Такая ненасытная сегодня? — Их взгляды встретились, ее зрачки были расширены в утреннем свете. — Ты моя.

— Без тебя меня нет, — она задрожала под его руками, бледная кожа покрылась мурашками. Знакомое тепло пробудилось внизу живота.

— Рей, — Кайло выдохнул ее имя, как благословение. Его губы защекотали чувствительную кожу шеи Рей. — Мой свет, моя королева, моя любовь. Ты для меня _все_.

 _Все. Все. Все._ Это слово эхом пронзало ее сознание, мысли Кайло омывали ее сквозь Силу. _Пожри меня. Поглоти меня. Разорви на куски и развей мой пепел по ветру._ Рей едва не зарыдала, вместо этого крепче обняв Кайло, и он прижался к ней.

« _Он и я — мы вместе создадим наследие, слава которого будет греметь еще тысячи лет_ ».


End file.
